Big Hero 6 - Because I Am Broken
by The Wilting Southern Rose
Summary: It is late at night when Tadashi first meets Honey Lemon. It doesn't take long for him to fall in love with her, but as this nerd soon discovers, balancing romance with science doesn't always end with a good chemical reaction. Can they make their relationship work? Or will it go up in flames? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ Just A Dash Of Honey

He sat at his desk, tinkering with some sort of memory chip. The lab was dark with the exception of a desk light that illuminated a small portion of his workstation. As he prodded the small, green chip, he bit his lip and stuck his tongue out. _Something is still off, _he thought to himself. The man's head shot up from the project in response to a giggle.

"I'm sorry," said a soft voice. "You just make these funny faces when you're caught up in your work. Not that that's a bad thing! It's actually kind of a relief to know you aren't…that you…it's just nice." The man smiled faintly as he got up from his desk and walked towards the door of his lab. The voice belonged to one of his fellow students at SFIT. Honey Lemon was what they called her. He had seen her around but had never actually spoken to her.

As he reached the door he felt around for the light switch. After a few failed attempts, the lights flickered on causing the two students to hide their eyes.

"Sorry!" said the man awkwardly. "Didn't know it would be _that _bright." He lifted his hand from his eyes and saw the young woman do the same. She was smiling and was holding two cups of coffee in a carrying tray.

"It's okay, really. I just thought that you could use a little pick-me-up wake-me-up since you've been working so long." The man looked at her, a tad confused by her gesture as she held out a cup to him. "I wasn't sure how you take it…or if you even like coffee…. I guess I should have asked first, but then that would have ruined the surprise and well, that's no fun, but now I just feel a little awkward. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled unknowingly as he took the cup from her. "Thank you. I didn't think I had been working that long. It's only, what? Maybe 8 at the latest?" The young woman giggled again and shook her head before looking back at him.

"It' actually more like two in the morning. I thought that I was the only one left here until I saw your light on when I went to get my coffee. So I thought, why not get him some, too and-"

"Did you say TWO IN THE MORNING?!" The man looked frazzled. "Oh my god, my aunt is going to kill me. I told her I would be back by ten! Two in the morning! Unbelievable….." The young woman watched him, fascinated at how he paced the room, running his hand over his face and changed directions suddenly as he panicked. He stopped short and looked at her with one brow raised. "Wait. It's two in the morning."

"Yes."

"It's TWO in the MORNING."

"….Yes?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh!" Honey Lemon blushed and hid behind her cup. "I was brainstorming different ideas for my new project. I really want to impress the professor. Make him proud and all that."

"That's right. You're new here, aren't you?" He couldn't help but smile now as she bit her lip and blushed even more. "Come in. Don't worry, none of my robots bite." He led her over to his desk and pulled up an extra chair. She followed him and sat down, nervously holding her cup in her lap.

"I'm Honey Lemon. At least that's what Fred calls me."

"Haha, so you've met Fred, huh?"

"Yeah. Just between you and me, he kind of worries me."

"Don't worry, Honey Lemon. He's harmless. I'm Tadashi Hamada, by the way. Second year student here at SFIT."

"It's nice to finally mee-" She stopped talking and pushed the swivel chair with her feet across the room and over to the round window. "Wow. Now I see why you always keep yourself locked up in here. This view is amazing!" She turned her head to look at her new friend and then back out the window. The night sky was filled with stars as far as the eye could see. They were reflected in the thin, winding river and their light seemed to illuminate the Japanese garden-looking walkway. While Honey Lemon was focusing on the view, Tadashi found himself focusing on her.

She was tall. Five foot ten, maybe? Without her heels? Her heels added a good six inches to her height, though. Her hair was a dirty-blond colour with slight auburn highlights and pulled up in a messy bun. Two small sections hung on either side of her face, framing it perfectly. She had on big pink glasses and a little yellow dress, white tights, and orange socks with lace. She was adorable to look at. The few times he had seen her on his way to his lab, she had on an oversized cardigan. He figured she must have left it at her workstation.

He got up and walked his chair over to the window next to hers. They spent the next hour or so talking about anything they could think of. It was a nice change from his usual late nights at the lab. He had forgotten about the time. He had forgotten about his chip and his robot and his aunt, until they heard the main door open and a woman's voice yelling.

"TADASHI HAMADA! ARE YOU IN HERE?! YOUR BIKE IS OUTSIDE SO DON'T TRY TO HIDE FROM ME!"

Honey Lemon looked at a scared Tadashi. "Is that your mom…? She asked quietly.

"No. That's my Aunt Cass…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~ Stress Eating

"TADASHI HAMADA YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TRIED CALLING YOUR PHONE AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF THE GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES AND-."

"Ma'am," the security guard cut her off. "You have to calm down. Please. I let you in here to get your nephew but I will be forced to ask you to leave if you don't keep your voice down."

"I'm so sorry….BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO NOT KNOW WHERE YOUR-" she stopped yelling and stood frozen in the doorway to Tadashi's lab. The two figures sitting by the window who were just as stiff as she was. "Oh."

"Hi Aunt Cass." Tadashi gave a failure of a wave as Honey Lemon tried to force a smile, her face bright red.

"Oh." His aunt blinked and went back and forth between her nephew and the young woman. She smiled and inched back, stumbling.

"I didn't realize how late it was." Tadashi hung his head in shame, but if he were being honest, he felt none.

"No, no. No, it's okay. I didn't realize that you were…with…someone." She grinned excitedly and gave a quick glance at Honey Lemon again. "You two take your time. No rush. No rush. I'll be at home. I'll just show myself out then. Haha, see you in the morning, Tadashi!" Cass turned and started to speed walk back to the security guard. "That's my nephew!" she whispered as she pointed frantically at uncomfortable pair in the lab.

Tadashi stood up and put the empty cup on his desk.

"I should go…. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do and if I don't start now I'll be late to class tomorrow." Honey Lemon stood up and walked him to the door. "Thanks again."

"No problem, Tadashi," she said smiling at him. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Definitely. You should get some sleep, too. Promise me you wont be here too late? Don't push yourself too hard. You're still a first year."

"I promise. I'm actually just going to get my sweater and leave."

"Good. Tomorrow then. Night, Honey."

"Night, Tadashi."

"Did you hear that?" whispered Cass as she shook the security guards arm. "He called her 'Honey'! Oh how cute."

Tadashi and Cass left the SFIT labs and made their way back to the café. By the time Tadashi got there on his bike, Cass had already made tea and was waiting for him at one of the tables.

"Sit," she said as he entered the building. "Talk. She's cute. How long have you two been dating? Do you love her? Are you being safe? I promised your parents that I would look after you and I don't think they would be very happy with me if I let something like a-"

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi looked mortified. Sometimes his aunt could be a little too personal when it came to people's love lives. Especially when they never really _had _one before.

"You're blushing. Oh my god, were you two about to have _sex?" _

"Aunt Cass, we are not having this discussion. She is a first year at SFIT who was working late and we were just talking. We are not dating. We are not in love. We were not…" Tadashi felt almost as awkward saying it as he did thinking it.

"You were not about to…make a little robot?"

Tadashi went behind the café and picked up a muffin. "Please never talk like that again. I am stress eating because of this conversation. Stress eating, Aunt Cass!"

"Well now you know how I felt when you were too busy making goo-goo eyes at your little honey to check in with me!"

"I was not making goo-goo eyes at her."

"Yes you were. Now pass me a muffin." He passed his aunt a muffin and sat with her at the table. There was a long, awkward silence before his aunt began to talk again.

"I don't buy it."

"Don't buy what?"

"That you two just met. You seemed pretty close. And romantic. I mean you were sitting by a window at three in the morning and giggling and getting all close and you called her 'Honey'. Isn't it too soon for pet names?"

"That's her name. Honey Lemon. Or, nickname, rather. Fred gave it to her."

"Oooooooh. I see, I see." Cass nodded her head as she bit into her muffin. She looked genuinely interested in her nephew's new friend. "And her real name is….?" Tadashi didn't know. He never asked her. He would, eventually, but he doubted he would ever call her by it. She was Honey Lemon to him, and that's how she would stay. A person's real name is used too often. A nickname, however, now that's a name only used between close friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three ~ Little Coffee Breaks

The next morning, Tadashi woke up early and wasted no time getting ready for the day. Even though he left a good thirty minutes before he usually did, Honey Lemon was already at her workstation entranced in what she was doing. He smiled and looked at her. It was cute how careful she was while measuring chemicals. He wondered if she knew just how perfect she was. He snapped out of his trance and walked to his lab, making his presence obvious as he passed her by clearing his throat just a tad louder than any normal person would. Honey Lemon looked up from her station.

"Tadashi!" She was beaming.

"Good morning, Honey."

"Good morning! How was your aunt last night?" She lifted her goggles off of her head and fixed her glasses.

"Awkward." As soon as the word escaped, he could see the curiosity in her eyes become bigger and bigger. "But it ended with us eating muffins and talking about Hiro."

"Hiro?"

"My little brother. He seems to have become obsessed with Bot Fighting."

"Isn't that illegal though?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"I'm sure he'll be okay. He has a big brother like you to look out for him." Her words made him blush.

"Hey, I have coffee. Fresh from the Lucky Cat Café. It's my turn today." He held out a to-go cup but brought it back closer to him when Honey Lemon went to reach for it. "No eating or drinking around chemicals. If you want it, you'll have to come into my lab. Where it's safe. And the only things that can explode aren't on top of a flame." He gestured towards her plethora of boiling liquids in the center of the table.

"Okay. I guess since no one else is here yet a little break wouldn't hurt. Just let me turn this off first. I'll meet you in your lab."

This became their daily ritual. Every morning Tadashi would come in early with some sort of tea or coffee and something to eat for breakfast, and every night, Honey Lemon would return the favor. The pair went on like this for the remainder of the fall semester. By the time the last week of classes rolled around, Tadashi began to worry about how he was going to be during their time off from SFIT. He had seen Honey Lemon almost every day over the past three months, and now he was facing weeks without her.

The last night of the semester, they sat on the floor under the window. It was supposed to snow, but the weather report was wrong again. Instead it was pouring rain. Honey Lemon rested her head on Tadashi's shoulder and held her empty mug in her lap. As a birthday present, Tadashi had gotten her a mug with cherry blossoms on it to keep at SFIT for their little breaks. She loved it and insisted that he keep it in his lab on a shelf behind his desk so that it wouldn't be knocked off her table during one of her experiments and break. Tadashi put a Lucky Cat Café mug on the floor next to him and wrapped his arm around the delicate frame cuddled up to him. He wished they could have stayed like that forever, but the security guard that was in charge of their section of the lab told them they had to clear out. Once the semester ended, no one was allowed in until the beginning of the spring term.

"Tadashi?" He looked down and into the big green eyes next that were looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"I should probably be getting home….uhm…goodnight."

"Do you have to go so soon?" He gave her his famous pouting lip, which made her giggle as she stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"Sadly." She smiled weakly at him as he got up off the floor. "So…"

"So…Let me walk you to your car?"

"Okay." They talked about how happy they were that finals had ended as they walked to her car. She had a little yellow smart car, which fit her personality perfectly. He was amazed at how someone so tall could fit into a car so small, but she did. She got into the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt. Tadashi stood there, holding the door open. "Goodnight, Honey."

"Goodnight, Tadashi." He closed the door gently and wondered why she sounded sad. He should have asked her why, but as she drove away, it hit him. The semester was over. He had somehow forgotten on their way to the parking lot.

_"Shit!" _He said to himself. "How could I have been so stupid? This is unbelievable…."

He got home around eleven that night. They had been sure to keep their nightly visits shorter than the first time as not to worry Cass. His aunt was up on the stairs, on the second floor of their apartment building. He and his brother shared a room on the third floor, with the café being the first floor. She was watching a black and white movie on one of those channels that only plays reruns. He thought that he could be sneaky but as soon as his foot hit the first step, her head shot around.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think that there's something wrong, Aunt Cass?"

"Because you look like you just got hit by a truck. Usually you come home and yell out for Hiro and have this stupid grin on your face." Tadashi walked over to his aunt and sat on the floor. She picked up her cat, Mochi, and hugged him, waiting patiently for her nephew to answer her.

"It's Christmas break."

"Isn't that a good thing? You get to rest and take a break from going to school and-" She looked at Tadashi and saw his face drop with sadness as he looked at the floor. "And you wont get to see Honey Lemon…."

"I meant to get her number or something, I really did, but time slipped away and for a minute I guess I forgot that I wouldn't see her after the weekend was over." Cass thought it was adorable how her twenty-year-old nephew was acting like a little boy would with his first crush.

"Hold up, Tadashi. You mean to tell me that this entire time you never exchanged numbers?"

"Nope. We just never got around to it I guess."

"What's going on? When did you get home?" Tadashi and Cass looked at the stairs to see a young teenager with a mess of black hair staring at them. Cass looked at Tadashi and then back at Hiro. Tadashi gave her a look as if to ask her not to say anything.

"Your brother is in love and forgot to get the girl's number and-"

"Ew. That's gross. I don't need to know anything else. Later." Hiro disappeared back up the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Aunt Cass." Tadashi stood up and walked away.

"Did you see that, Mochi?" Cass picked up the fat cat from under his front legs and looked at him. "Our Tadashi is in love and is so sad because he's a little nit-wit and forgot to ask his Honey out." She sighed to herself and went back to her movie. Tadashi lay awake in his bed thinking about Honey Lemon, not knowing that she was doing the same, thinking about him, back in her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four ~ With a Chocolate Drizzle

The next morning, Tadashi went down to the café to help his Aunt with the customers. Cass was usually in charge of chatting and delivering orders, while Tadashi ran the register. Usually when he helped out at the Lucky Cat he was cheerful. Today, however, he kept his head down and seemed out of it. In fact, the constant ringing of the bell as customers entered and left was beginning to annoy him, and hey had only been open for an hour and a half.

"I'll take a green tea. Hot. And a scone." The woman placing her order was middle aged and not in the best of moods.

"One green tea and a scone, coming right out."

"Hot. You didn't say hot. How will they know to make it hot, boy?"

"I'm the one who is going to make it, ma'am. I wont forget."

"Don't sass me, boy. If I were the owner, I would have you fired." Tadashi was thrown back at this sudden remark. He decided it was best to ignore the woman and go about making her tea. She paid and went to sit at a table and wait. Cass walked over to the register.

"Well she certainly has a stick up her-"

"Aunt Cass, not in front of the customers."

"Sorry. But it's true. It's customers like her that make me stress eat." Tadashi forced a laugh.

"Everything makes you want to stress eat, Aunt Cass."

"Don't sass me, boy, or I'll have the manager fire you," she joked around. "But really. How are you doing?"

"I'm tired. But I'm okay, I guess. I mean we're just friends is all. I don't know why I'm so…"

"In love?" Tadashi's eyes widened when his aunt said this. "It's okay. You deserve it. When your parents died, you became a father to Hiro. Between him and school and helping out here, you never had time to date. I don't think you've ever even really liked a girl before. You've always been so busy taking take of others, that now you need to relax, rest up, and take care of yourself for a change." Tadashi tilted his head down at the register. He knew his aunt was right. Maybe he was in love. Maybe he did deserve to do something for him outside of school for once. Maybe-

"Excuse me?" His head jolted up at the familiar voice. "Hi. I'm sorry, but I seem to have gotten into this horrible habit of not being able to do anything until I've had a morning drink from this place. Think I could get a caramel coffee? To stay?"

Cass had to contain her excitement to keep from squealing. Tadashi was beaming at the beautiful young woman in front of him. Even in an oversized holiday sweater, a puffy jacket, and covered in snow, Honey Lemon still managed to look flawless.

"Yeah," was all he could manage to say. _How did she find this place? Is she here to see me? No, don't be stupid. _

"Tadashi?"

"Hm?"

"Could you make that two? I don't think it would be the same unless you're enjoying one with me. If you can take a little break, that is."

"Of course he can!" The entire café turned and looked at Cass as she yelled out an answer for her nephew.

"Why don't you go sit down, Honey? I'll be right over with our drinks." Honey Lemon smiled and went over to an isolated table by a corner window. Cass gave Tadashi one of those "oh you have it bad" looks.

"You love her. Just admit it."

"Aunt Cass…."

"Fine, fine, I wont say another word."

"Thank you."

"To you!" Tadashi's eyes widened as his aunt sprang across the café to the table where Honey Lemon sat. _Oh shit, _he thought as he ran his hands over his face. Before he could make their drinks, he had to finish the angry woman's order and deliver that. He got to work, making sure the tea was hot and the scone was fresh so that she wouldn't scold him again. He brought her order to where she was sitting. The woman said nothing to him, which he decided was good. He went back behind the counter, keeping an eye on his aunt and Honey Lemon the entire time. He couldn't hear anything they were saying, but they were laughing and acting like they had known each other for years.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Tadashi jumped, spilling some coffee out of the mug and onto the floor. He got down on his knees almost immediately and pulled his little brother down with him.

"Hiro! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. But really. Is that her? She's tall."

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes, she is tall and yes that is her but she isn't my girlfriend."

"That's not what Aunt Cass says." Hiro peeked over the counter. "And by the looks of it, you're in trouble. Your girlfriend is blushing and looking over here."

"Unbelievable…. Would you mind cleaning this up? I need to get over there ASAP."

"No problem. If you do something for me."

"Okay, yeah, fine. Just….ugh. I'm dead." Tadashi stood up and pretended like nothing happened. He made their drinks and headed over for the table. _Wait. No. This had to be special, _he thought. He quickly went back to Hiro and gave him special instructions. Hiro ran up the stairs and quickly returned with something in his hands. _Perfect. _

As Tadashi got closer to the table, he could hear their conversation.

"I mean you're the first girl he's ever been interested in. He's never had a girlfriend. Ever. For a while I thought that maybe he was gay but then I found playboys while cleaning their room one day and well, that shot down that theory. It's kinda sweet though. But don't worry, he's matured a lot. I think. I hope. He's old fashioned in his romance ways."

"Old fashioned?" Honey Lemon was fascinated by Cass's story.

"You know. Old fashioned…." She made some awkward hand gestures and then winked at the poor girl.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, that kind of old fashioned.

"Two caramel coffees! To stay…. Just two." Tadashi put the drinks on the table and looked at his aunt nervously. Honey Lemon looked at hers and then at Tadashi.

"Is this my mug? From SFIT?"

"Yeah. I went back and got it after I you left. I had visions of the custodial staff knocking it over and it breaking. Silly, I know. But still." They were both bright red. Aunt Cass got up and walked over to Hiro, failing to contain her excitement.

"No. I think it's sweet." Honey Lemon smiled at him as he sat down across from her. On the other side of the café, Cass was nudging Hiro with her arm.

"Oh, Hiro, isn't it sweet?"

"I guess? I dunno. It all seems kinda….yuck."

"Oh, one day you wont think that. I wonder why he didn't put the mug in a drawer. If he was that concerned about it getting knocked over during break…."

"Aunt Cass. Only Tadashi can open those doors unless there's an emergency. He was telling me about the school when he first started there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Everyone. For those of you who have been waiting for the M rated material, it starts in this chapter. It will get more graphic as the story continues. I have also been uploading the chapters like crazy the past two days because I don't know when I will have a chance to write more come the weekend and I wanted to make sure there was enough up (and that I wouldn't leave you with any cliff hangers...or will I?) Thank you all for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy! (And please don't hate me...) **

Chapter Five ~ Kiss Me Once, Then Kiss Me Again

Tadashi looked at Honey Lemon while she looked down into her drink. He smiled as she gasped and cupped her hands over her pink lips. He wanted to make sure that this was special for her, so he took it upon himself to make a small mountain of whipped cream on top of her drink with a chocolate drizzled heart over it. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said. "I just got lost in our conversation and forgot about the break. I was up all night trying to figure out how I could have been so stupid. I should have asked you for your number." Honey Lemon reached into her purse and took out her phone, along with a small piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled some digits on the paper and handed it to Tadashi.

"That's so you can stop feeling like an idiot." She took a picture of her drink and then got out of her seat and stood behind Tadashi. She lifter his cap off of his head and put it on her own before she wrapped an arm over his shoulder. She snapped a quick selfie of them and then returned his hat. "And that's so I can have a keepsake from today." She returned to her chair and took a sip of her drink.

Cass watched them from the register. It was nice to see Tadashi occupied with something other than his brother or his experiments. Every now and again she would check in on them, asking them if they needed anything else.

"Your aunt seems nice." Honey Lemon took another sip of her drink and looked over at Cass, who was now instructing Hiro on how to run the register.

"Thanks. She is. She's the best. A little crazy at times, but she's the only family we have." Honey Lemon could see Tadashi try to hide the sadness that had crept in.

"Tadashi…." Honey Lemon reached across the table and put her hand on his. "In all the time we have known each other, you never told me what happened. Please let me in?" He didn't have to look at her to know he could trust her. He loved her, or at least thought that he did. Even if this wasn't love, she was his friend, and if they were going to be something more someday, she should know.

"They died not too long after I turned ten. Hiro was only three. They just went out one night and never came back. Aunt Cass was watching us. When I woke up I could tell that something was wrong, so I snuck out of bed and hid on the stairs. I could hear the officers tell Cass that there had been a fire at the gallery they went to. My mom loved art. They went out for date night, like they did every first Friday of the month. Their bodies weren't found. I didn't stay to hear anything else. I ran back into my room and hid under my covers. Hiro was still asleep. When he woke up I went down to the kitchen with him. Aunt Cass told us that they were gone. She was so strong. She had to be…for us. The officers said we were going to live with her, so we packed up what we could, left, and never looked back."

"Tadashi….I'm so sorry…." Her green eyes were watering as she kept holding his hand.

"It's not your fault. Just a freak accident. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's been ten years. I've learned to cope. Don't get me wrong, I miss them. A Lot. I had ten years with them. Hiro hardly remembers the three he had." He ran his thumb over her soft hand as he spoke. "Do you want to go someplace?"

They got up from the table and brought their drinks over to the counter. Cass took the mugs from them and washed them out, handing Honey Lemon's back to Tadashi.

"Give me a second. I just gotta run upstairs and put this back. Unless you want to take it. I also have to grab my coat."

"Why don't you keep it here? That way I know it's here when I come back." Tadashi felt his smile widen at the thought of her coming back before the end of break.

"Hey I have an idea, Tadashi!" Cass chimed in. "Why don't you give Honey Lemon a tour of the apartment?"

"I would love that, Tadashi."

"Follow me then, Honey." He took her by the hand again and led her up the stairs. She loved how he called her "Honey" instead of "Honey Lemon" like everyone else did. It had a different feeling to it. It made her feel special, like it was _his_ name for her.

He showed her around the second floor, which had Cass's room along with her bathroom, the kitchen, and the combined dining room and living room. Mochi was asleep on a big pile of pillows by the table, so of course Honey Lemon just had to take a picture of him. He was just so fat and fluffy! Tadashi giggled and how cute she was when she was excited.

"Come on. There's still one more room to show you." She followed him up the stairs to the room he and Hiro shared. Honey Lemon seemed so amazed by their room. While Hiro's side was messy, as is expected for a thirteen-year-old boy, Tadashi's side was neat and pristine. Nothing was out of place. His books were ordered by author's last name, his spare parts for robots were organized by function, the mug was being placed on a shelf next to his bed, front and center.

"This is pretty amazing. I mean, most bedrooms I've seen are pretty standard. You two have a whole floor to yourselves." Tadashi sat on the edge of his bed.

"It is pretty nice." He raised a brow at Honey Lemon as she pulled the patrician separating their sides of the room out more, closing the space between Tadashi's side and Hiro's.

"It just makes the paces a little more personal since there's no door or anything. He watched her move around his room, examining everything. She stopped in front of a row of pictures. She recognized one from the stairwell. There was a man, and American man it looked like, and a Japanese woman with a small boy dressed in traditional Japanese attire.

"That's me and my parents before Hiro was born. Not the family you would expect to see, right?"

"I think it looks perfect."

"It was. Aunt Cass is my dad's sister. Born and raised here in Sanfransokyo. My mom moved here to study after she finished with school in Japan. They met in college. The rest is pretty much history." Honey Lemon walked over to the bed and sat down next to Tadashi, putting a hand on his back. Tadashi took her other hand in his. _Maybe she just feels sorry for you, _he thought. _Nice going, being all romantic and then ruining the mood by talking about your parents. She just thinks of you as a friend. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a new sensation. He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't just imagining what was going on, but he quickly melted into the lips of the beautiful chemist who was now kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, reclining back until he was flat on his back. Their movement felt natural. She started unbuttoning his cardigan as she kicked off her shoes. He let go of her so that he could slip his cardigan off. Immediately after, Honey Lemon was clawing at his chest as if to beg him to keep stripping.

He turned over so that she was now under him. Breaking their kiss, he got off of the bed and onto his knees, gently pulling off her tights.

"Tadashi…." He kissed her lips again, and then her neck. He was growing more confident with every little sound she made. He lifted her oversized sweater just enough to expose her hipbones and light blue panties. He ran the tip of his tongue over each hipbone as he held her arms down on either side of her. Their fingers tangled together. Their breathing became heavy. Using his teeth, he slipped her panties down to her knees. She instinctively moved her long, thin legs so that the damp, blue lace was on the floor.

He brought his lips to her sex. It was small and pink and looked freshly waxed. Using the tip of his tongue again, he tickled her slit. He loved how easy it was to make her wet. He kissed her opening before going inside, which made her moan out louder than he had thought she would. She was so tight. She was so sensitive. _Oh my god, _he thought. _Is she a virgin? _He could feel his penis become fully erect as he ate her out, pushing his tongue deep into her sex, biting her clit playfully. She tasted good to him. He wanted more.

Her nails were digging into the sheets as well as his skin. She started to become tense.

"Tadashi…. Please…. Please stop." He stopped. He pulled away from her and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." He hid his face in his hands. Honey Lemon put her panties and tights back on.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have led you on like that." He looked at her. She was facing away from him. From what he could see, by her body language, she was ashamed. "I've never been with a man before. Not because I never had the chance to, just because I had always told myself that, well, when the time came, when the right man came along…. That I would give myself to someone I loved…."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six ~ Now Kiss Me Goodbye

"…That I would give myself to someone I loved…."

Her words made time stop. He looked away from the chemist sitting next to him as his chest began to feel tight and empty. A tugging and twisting of everything inside of him was almost enough to make him sick. He closed his eyes as everything around him began to blur together into a mass of colour and unidentifiable shapes and blobs and swirls. The world surrounding him became quiet.

He opened his eyes. _It was just a dream. It was just a horrible dream. _He looked to his right and saw Honey Lemon next to him, her face in her hands, crying quietly.

_No. No. Please, no. _He stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Tadashi..." He didn't look back at the green, bloodshot eyes chasing him. He didn't see the hand reaching out for him from the body too weak to get up and follow him. "Tadashi! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, Honey Lemon." Tadashi Hamada ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door of the café. Cass looked up just in time to see him get on his motorbike and speed off. It wasn't until after midnight when he returned.

"Where were you?" He looked across the café to find Cass sitting at a table holding a cup of cocoa. She had a worried expression plastered across her face. "Tadashi Hamada, you tell me right now where you have been!" He looked at the floor as he walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down. "Every day I worry about Hiro but I know that I have you to help me with him. He looks up to you, Tadashi. And then this happens! I don't even know what _this _is, actually. I just saw you leave and then Honey Lemon left and you both seemed really, really upset." Tadashi just sat there like a statue.

"Oh…. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that something…premature…happened?" Her nephew nodded his head and hid his face in his arms on the table.

"Tadashi? I know that you don't like me talking about this kinda stuff with you, but I think that maybe this is one of those times where you just gotta suck it up and listen to me. You're twenty years old." Tadashi's hidden eyes widened. He knew where this was going. "You're a virgin." He lifted his head just a little and glared at his aunt. "Stuff is gonna happen. You can't always control it." He was mortified now. He lifted his head and hid his face behind spread fingers. He was pretty sure that his internal screaming could be heard from the other end of San Fransokyo. "It's only natural."

"Aunt Cass…. I messed up."

"Messed up? There's only so many places it can go. How did you mess up?" Tadashi's mouth fell open as his eyes widened to their maximum capacity.

"Not like that!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry, I just thought that-"

"Aunt Cass? Please stop talking. Right now. I appreciate it, I really do, but I know where to put it and oh my god I am not having this conversation with you." He stood up and walked behind the counter and picked up a donut. "Unbelievable! Now I'm stress eating over two women!"

"Well good. That's what you get for running off on her."

"She doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Wait, what?"

"We were…ya know…and she said she didn't love me and that we should stop. So I left because I didn't want to make things worse, but I did, and now I've ruined any chance at all with her. Even just being friends. I lost her, Aunt Cass."

He pulled his hat down so that his eyes were hidden. Cass sighed and looked out the window. This was one of the few times she was at a loss for words. There was no way that she could comfort her nephew. He needed a man to talk to. He needed his father.

Tadashi walked up the stairs to the room he shared with his brother and pulled the patrician closed, fully separating his side of the room from his brother's. He took off his cardigan and changed into black sweat pants. Sitting at his desk, took out his phone and looked at the lock screen. A picture of him and Honey Lemon from one of their many nights by the window in his lab was his background. He threw the phone on his bed and turned on his computer. The same picture was staring back at him. She was everywhere. She was every thought, every dream, every breath, every face. She was everything but his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I wanted to start by saying thank you to everyone who has been sending me fan-mail or messages complimenting my story! It makes my day and I am so happy to know that you are enjoying it! I also wanted to apologize for this chapter. Due to my lack of time to write from finals, this is simply a filler chapter. Nothing extra exciting happens in it but I felt as though you wanted more based on your messages and it also ties into what happens in the next chapter. Due to the holidays, I am going to try to upload one or two more chapters this week since I will not be posting for some time after. Also there is this one paragraph of dialogue that is all messed up with formatting. I tried fixing it a few different ways but it did not want to be nice. So sorry! **

Chapter Seven ~ Robots and Reptiles

There was a rapping on the door. It was persistent and loud and as obnoxious as it could be, but the girl curled up in her bed didn't pay any attention to it.

"Honey Lemon?!" She didn't answer. "Honey Lemon, it's 10:30 in the morning and I want my coffee! As your roommate I am taking full action and entering your room and dragging your skinny ass out of bed! And don't even try to pretend that you're not in there because I can smell your sadness from my room!" A feisty young woman with short black hair adorned with purple highlights swung open the door. The room was a light shade of pink and very organized. Pictures covered random sections of the walls in small clusters. The floor-length window that led out to the upper balcony was blocked by light green drapes. Gogo hated this room. It was feminine beyond belief with "poppy pink", "robin's egg blue", and "light spring green" (as Honey Lemon called them) everything. The only part of the room that wasn't coloured was the furniture. Flowers and pictures and stuffed animals, even the bins she kept her experiment journals in were girly.

Gogo walked over to the pile of floral bed sheets bunched up on the bed and began prodding.

"Where's your arm? I'm dragging you out." The sheets began to move awkwardly until a long, thin arm became present. Gogo grabbed the arm and forced her friend out of bed. "Okay, now that you're out of bed, put on some clothes." Honey Lemon was laying on the floor in panties and a bra. Gogo walked over to the closet and picked up a pair of sweat pants. She dropped the pants down onto her friend's head. "Coffee."

Resentfully, Honey Lemon got dressed and brushed her teeth, not bothering to put on makeup. She made her roommate coffee and sat at the small yet simple white, round table in the kitchen.

"It's been a week. Why haven't you tried to call him?" Gogo drank her coffee and rubbed the bags under her eyes. She looked at her friend who was hiding behind her legs on the chair next to her.

"He doesn't want to hear from me. I didn't even get a chance to finish talking before he walked out on me." Gogo had never seen Honey Lemon this sad. They had known each other for years before they had started at SFIT, and this Honey Lemon was not the Honey Lemon she grew up with. The _real _Honey Lemon would have managed to perfect a messy bun or pull her hair back in a headband when strands began to fall in her face, unlike the sad girl who was no starting to look like Cousin It from this angle.

"Honey Lemon, he's crazy about you. Before the semester ended, the tension between you two was thick enough to make a rope and hang myself with."

"Why do you do that?" Honey Lemon's voice went from sad to pissed off. She looked at Gogo with an expression that was stuck somewhere between rage and tears.

"Do what?"

"THAT! You always act like you hate romance and you seemed happy for me but then you say shit like that and it's molesto! Eres una perra! Por que-"

"Stop speaking in Spanish. You know I don't understand you when you talk like that, and if you're going to yell at me you should do it in a language I understand."

"Oh fuck it."

"Where is this Honey Lemon coming from? You have never been this….vulgar….before." Silence fell between the two girls. Gogo looked into her empty coffee mug and Honey Lemon looked back at her legs.

"I'm sorry. I just…. Gogo, why don't you like love?" Gogo's eyes shot open.

"We're focusing on you, not me."

"Answer me! Come on, Gogo, why? I mean you and Fred seem to-"

"No. No no no no no me and Fredzilla are not a thing."

"Really? You could have told me that last night." The girls turned to see a man in boxers walk out of Gogo's room. He was tall but hunched over and was putting a teal beanie on to cover his bedhead. Honey Lemon's eyes widened as her mouth dropped more and more. Gogo put a hand on her forehead and tried to hide her burning red face. "I mean, I thought that since we were sleeping together you were kinda my girlfriend or something. But I mean, I get it. Too much Fred to handle. I guess that's cool….or something…."

"No…" Honey Lemon was in shock.

"It would seem so, Honey Lemon. Apparently me and Gogo are a no-go."

"Fred, shut up and get over here." Fred did as Gogo told him. She pulled him down by his arm and kissed him good morning. "I never said that I don't like love. I just don't do the whole PDA thing is all." Fred sat down at the table and wrapped his arm around Gogo. "I'm also not used to the whole 'label' thing. So yeah. I guess that me and reptile boy here are a thing. But back to you and your love life drama."

"Ex-love life. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Remember?"

"Oh, woman up already!" Gogo jumped out of her chair, almost knocking Fred over, and took Honey Lemon by the arm. "It's almost Christmas. Don't let the poor guy suffer any more than he already is around the holidays. You're a chemist, not a chem-bitch." Gogo led Honey Lemon back into the girly room and pushed her down into the chair at her desk.

"Gogo, I-"

"Shush."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone,**

**I wanted to start by saying that I am sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. I had it all planned out but then the pipes in my house decided to back up and burst and it was a mess and I got pulled away from writing. Today was the first day I have had to write in quite some time, and I know that there are grammatical and spelling errors in here somewhere, but if I don't get this up now it will be bothering me for weeks! Second, this chapter is not the happiest. No spoilers, but ****I'm so sorry please don't hate me I promise that this isn't the end of the story****... **

Chapter Eight ~ Not Everyone's Immortal

It was another snowy day in San Fransokyo. Hiro had snuck out early to find some extra parts for a new bot he was working on, leaving Tadashi to run Cass's errands. He had been out since eight that morning getting ingredients for pastries and drinks and anything else the café needed. With arms filled with bags and snow covering him from head to foot, he walked through the back door of the café around noon. The café was quiet, most likely due to the storm. The usual elderly couples never came out during storms, and during the weekdays, they were the usual customers.

Tadashi put the bags on the counter and took his coat off, shaking the snow to the floor. After mopping the melted snow off of the floor and putting the groceries away, he leaned on the counter with a look of defeat plastered across his face. He took his baseball cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. _Unbelievable…. _

"Tadashi?" He looked up and saw Cass standing in front of him, Mochi in her arms, asleep. "You look exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I can take care of things here."

"I can stay and help, really. Besides, someone's gotta help out with all of these customers." Cass turned around and waved to the only table of customers.

"You should go upstairs and rest. Don't argue with me. Now go. Upstairs."

"Aunt Cass, I-"

"Now, grown man!" It was pointless trying to reason with his aunt. He put his hat back on and went upstairs to the room he shared with his little brother. He kicked his mint coloured converse off and left them under the coat rack. Taking his cardigan off, he walked over to the divider and pulled it back. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in his lab with his tools and plans scattered all over the floor, like it was the beginning of the semester and none of this had happened, but he couldn't. It wasn't because he wasn't tired. It wasn't because he knew that the past few months were the reality he had been handed. It wasn't because he was too disgusted with himself to function half of the time.

It was because of the chemist sitting in his desk chair.

"Hi." Her voice was faint and nervous, just as it had been the night they had officially met. She could see the look of confusion grow larger on his face. "Aunt Cass let me in."

"That would explain why she was so rushed to get me to come up here."

"Tadashi…." Her eyes were wide and hid more sadness than she was letting on. "Please don't leave again. You left before I could even finish explaining my reasons to you and I can't keep beating myself up over this. Please. Sit down and listen." He walked over to his bed and sat down so that he was as close to her as he felt comfortable. She scooted the desk chair a bit before deciding to sit next to him on the bed. "I always told myself that when the time came, I would give myself to someone I loved. Tadashi," she took his hat off and placed it next to him on the bed. Putting her hands on his, she continued. "I do love you." He looked up at her in shock. "And I do want to be with you in every way possible, but that wasn't the right time. When I give myself to you, I don't want to be worrying about who is going to walk in on us or hear us or…I want to be able to focus on me and you and nothing else."

"Honey Lemon…." Tadashi put a hand on her cheek and leaned in to her. She replied by putting one of her hands on top of his. "I love you. I don't care how long it takes. I promise you that me and you are going to be together. That I'm going to love and protect you through anything. I-" She silence him with a kiss. Feeling safe in his arms, she longed for the day where they would be together as one, to be alone, to become lovers.

But that day never came.

It was near the beginning of the spring semester when Tadashi had brought Hiro to the nerd lab. By then, every student was engulfed in their work, making it impossible for Tadashi and Honey Lemon to get any time alone. Less than a month later was the night of the showcase…and the fire.

Gogo may have been able to give Honey Lemon the push she needed to face Tadashi, but there was no one who was able to give her what she needed to be okay now. What she needed was Tadashi. But Tadashi was gone.

The end of the school year had arrived. It had been a long few months, but the group of nerds had struggled through it. Thanks to Hiro and Tadashi's robot, Baymax, they had become superheroes. Things were starting to get back to normal, or as normal as they could get now. Another chapter in their lives had come to an end, and happiness was starting to fill their days once more. But deep down, where no one could see, there was still a large part of herself that Honey Lemon felt she had lost forever. The part that was Tadashi's, the love she had for him, haunted her like his memory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. The holidays were rushed and crazy and all of those fun things, and after they were done, when I finally thought that I would have a chance to write between working and sleeping, the pipes in my house decided to break, then my mom got sick and my dad had surgery so I was taking care of them. It's been one disaster after another. But I'm back, as is the story! A lot of you had sent me messages asking if the story was over, and I can assure you, it is far from it. Thanks again for all the support! Also- is the formatting of these stories a bit off? It's hard for me to tell if there is too much space between paragraphs and all that... **

Chapter Nine ~ Radioactive Spoons

Honey Lemon sat at the white, round table in the kitchen. She fixed her glasses so that they were properly sitting on her small, ski-slope nose.

"Honey Lemon?" Honey Lemon looked up from her laptop to see Gogo standing in the hallway looking at her. "Fred and I are gonna go grab some breakfast. You wanna join us?" At that moment, Fred came up behind Gogo and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm okay, thanks though. I'm just gonna stay here and keep working on my thesis for this project." Gogo looked at Fred before giving Honey Lemon a sad smile. The pair walked out the door, leaving the chemist alone. She waited until everything around her became quiet, and then waited some more. She clicked a folder on the laptop's desktop and began scrolling through old files until she reached the one that was labeled "Freshman Year." She hesitated. And then she clicked. His face was in every picture. His smirk was in every picture. He _was _every picture. She brought her legs up in front of her and hid behind her knees.

When Gogo and Fred returned, she had moved from the kitchen and into her bedroom. She was still crying. Gogo knocked on Honey Lemon's bedroom door and opened it before the sobbing girl could tell her to go away.

"Honey Lemon, it's been a year. I think that maybe you need to…what I'm trying to say is…we all think…it's time for you to move on. Please, come out with us tonight. Hiro and Wasabi are coming over at five. This new little sushi place just opened up and we were gonna go check it out. So what do you say we change out of those pajamas and into a dress, and we go out and have a good time?"

"What if I'm not ready?"

"It's not even noon. You have plenty of time."

"That's not what I meant, Gogo…." A silence fell between the friends. Honey Lemon knew that Gogo only had her best intentions in mind, but she wasn't the one who was madly in love with the young man who had passed away a year ago. She wasn't the one who woke up, alone, wondering what it would be like to have him next to her in bed. She wasn't the one who would never get to share the intimacy they had been waiting for….her thoughts were interrupted by Gogo.

"You are. Woman up." Gogo left Honey Lemon and rejoined Fred. She walked into her own room and took off her jacket, throwing it on the floor.

"Hey, Gogo, so I was thinkin', maybe, if you wanted, we could start this whole New Year's thing off by, oh I don't know, moving in together? I mean, you would move into my place, that is." Gogo looked at the man across the room in shock. He was closing the blinds above her bed, blocking out the sun, making the purple room even darker.

"You want me to move in with you?" Gogo stood still in front of her closet doors as Fred took his shirt off.

"Well yeah. I mean, I love you. I want this to be more than just a non-serious thing. But I get it if you don't want to."

"I. You. Love. Together."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You will?"

"Yes. But on one condition. We are taking that painting above your bed down." If any other girl had said that to him, he would have fought until the painting remained above his bed, but for her, Fred would have done just about anything. Gogo walked over to him and lifted her arms over her head. He lifted her white tank top off of her and kissed her as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

"Let me." She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor between their feet. Fred looked down and admired her breasts. He put one hand on the small of her back and pulled her in close to him. As Honey Lemon dragged herself out of bed, Fred dragged Gogo into hers.

Fred and Gogo laid on her bed, panting, with the sheets tossed around them. His head was by her feet and vice versa. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with a menacing smile.

"So is this new 'natural' state of yours another one of those feminist things? Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I actually kinda like it. A lot. It's like my own little runway to your sweet, sweet pussy of yours." Gogo playfully kicked his cheek.

"Shut up, Fredzilla." She climbed over to him and laid on her side in front of his body. "Spoons don't talk." She could feel a growing erection as she moved her curvy hips in a circular motion against his pelvis, her ass teasing him with every push and pull away from him.

"They do too talk." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could. He kept one hand on her chest, squeezing a breast, as the other traveled down and cupped her sex. "But only the ones that were created by mad scientists, dipped into a vat of toxic waste, or, or, or were just always talking. Like, what if there is a planet out there somewhere that is nothing but spoons. And they all talk."

"I think you were dipped in a vat of toxic waste."

"Whoa. No. That would not be good. If I had radioactivity in me, then you would be in some serious trouble. Have you not read the Spider-Man comics? Mary Jane DIES because of Peter Parker's radioactive semen. She fucking DIES because they FUCKING FUCKED."

"Shhh. Okay, okay, relax. No radioactive semen. Now be quiet before Honey Lemon hears you." Fred obeyed his girlfriend, kissing her shoulder. She broke free of his hold and turned to face him. Giving him an Eskimo kiss, she ran her fingers through his hair. Fred was more resistant to cut his hair than a girl at times. It had grown down past his shoulders by a few inches and was in need of washing. She would never admit it to anyone, not even him, but she liked the way it looked. It fit his face. Fred with short hair would be weird- almost as weird as radioactive spoons. "We should get up and get ready."

Fred stayed in bed as he watched Gogo walk across the room. He loved the way her body moved. He loved every curve, every step, every move. He loved _her. _She opened her closet door and took out a dark purple dress. It was short but tasteful, with thick straps and a v-neck cut. She put her bra back on along with new panties and slipped into the dress. She looked in the mirror after sliding into her black heels and decided that her makeup was still okay, but her hair gave it away that she had just been fucked, and fucked good. She took her now shoulder length hair and brought it up into a bun, which she then added decorative chopsticks to.

"You're getting all fancy." She turned around and looked at Fred. We really should. Come on, you have some of your things here. Get up and get ready."

"Why can't I just go in what I had on before?" He walked over to her closet and started shuffling through clothes until he found a nice shirt, some slacks, and a tie.

"Fred, we need to get dressed up. It's a special occasion."

"It's the anniversary of the day our friend died."

"It's also Honey Lemon's birthday."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten ~ I Wish You Were Here**

Hiro and Wasabi stood in front of the door, looking at each other. They knew that tonight was going to be hard for Honey Lemon. Hiro looked at Wasabi with confusion.

"Should I knock or should you?" asked Hiro. Wasabi shrugged and looked back and forth between Hiro and the door. A petrified look found its way to his face. Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Maybe we should just see if it's unlocked?"

Silence.

They shared a scared look as Hiro turned the doorknob and pushed the door in. They crept in cautiously, only to be shocked at the sight of Honey Lemon making the final fixes to her hair. She had on a white, knee length dress covered in cherry blossoms, along with her white tights and pink high heels. She opted to not wear a sweater, but she was still sporting her big pink glasses. Instead of keeping her hair down, she had it pulled into a bun.

"Oh. Hello Hiro. Hey Wasabi." She smiled at them as they stood frozen. "I'll go get Gogo and Fred. They should be ready by now." She walked down the hall to Gogo's room and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again, this time calling out to her friend as she opened the door. An overwhelming heat hit her face as the smell of sex rushed out the door. Gogo and Fred were rummaging through her things. They pair looked at her and then back at each other.

"Honey Lemon," began Gogo. "We-" Honey Lemon held up a hand and smiled at her friends.

"Wasabi and Hiro are here. We should get going. And don't worry- Fred told me he was going to ask. I'm happy for you."

Gogo and Fred shared a sigh of relief and followed Honey Lemon to the front door where they joined their other two friends. Everyone was dressed up, with the exception of Hiro, who wasn't very fond of wearing anything other than his cargo shorts, t-shirts, and sweatshirts. The group wasn't even sure if he had anything that could be considered "dressy" besides his tux. He had considered wearing it, but then he decided not to. Not because it might be too dressy, but because the last time he wore it, it was to Tadashi's funeral.

They packed into Wasabi's car and drove to the little block next to the Lucky Cat. Wasabi parked in front of the Sushi Palace, just a block away from the café. The Sushi Palace was crowded, but the group had a reserved table waiting for them in a corner, away from most of the noise. They slid into the booth and opened the menus. The night was filled with scattered small talk and reminiscing about the earlier days of their friendships. Somehow, they managed to keep the Tadashi stories from being shared. Even Hiro did his part. At the end of the night, the waitress brought out a cake for Honey Lemon. Wasabi had taken the liberty of dropping it off ahead of time. The candles were lit and they sang "Happy Birthday" to her in Japanese. She smiled, truly grateful that her friends went to so much trouble to try and cheer her up, but as she blew out the candles and made her wish, everyone knew what she was wishing for. Tadashi.

As they were passing slices of cake around, a figure came up to their table.

"Excuse me, but is it someone's birthday? I'm sorry I didn't bring a gift, but you can unwrap my package." A man in his early twenties stood at the end of the table. He had on a San Fransokyo Community College shirt that was just a tad too tight for him and smelt like cheap cologne.

"Fuck off you pervert." Gogo shot him daggers as Honey Lemon turned away, too embarrassed to stand up for herself.

"Whoa there, bitch," replied the stranger. "I didn't realize you were her partner. But hey, I'm up for a little lesbian threesome action if you're game." Fred stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch you Muggle!"

"Fred," whispered Wasabi. "I don't think now is the best time to go all nerd on him." The stranger laughed as two other men joined him.

"You hear that, boys? This skinny freak has a smokin' hot girlfriend. Hey, maybe we can convince her to leave with her pretty friend and we can show them what a good time is really like." Gogo was holding Fred back by his shirt, now. Honey Lemon was hiding behind her hands, crying. Hiro stood up on the booth, making the three arrogant men stop laughing.

"Megabot. I think that it's time we teach these losers a lesson about manners." He pulled out his little robot from his backpack and put it on the table in front of the cut up cake. The men laughed even harder and even louder than before. The group of friends smiled while the strangers slapped their knees, entertained by the small robot. "Megabot. Destroy." Hiro took out the controller to his robot and split him up into three pieces, all of which went after the strangers. The broken up robot chased the men out of the Sushi Palace. As soon as Hiro saw the door close behind them, he summoned the robot back to him and put him away. Gogo let go of Fred's shirt as he sat down next to her. Everyone looked at Honey Lemon.

"This was a mistake. I'm so thankful that you guys wanted to do something for my birthday, especially since it's also the day that I lost…that _we _lost Tadashi, but it's still too soon."

"But it's been a year…" said Fred sadly, his face dropping. Gogo rubbed his shoulder and finished his thought.

"We thought that maybe you needed to get out of the house for something other than crime fighting and school and stuff…."

"When we're fighting crime, or in school, or even just hanging out, that's one thing. And I'm okay with that. I really am, for the most part…. I've learned to cope. But when other men hit on me…."

"Tadashi was always right there with his arm around you, ready to beat the life out of the other guy." Everyone except Honey Lemon looked at Hiro, who was looking down at the table, pushing around the cake with his fork. "He told me about some of the times you guys were alone and someone would try to flirt with you. He hated it. I never knew he would be so protective over someone. He wasn't overprotective like that. Not with anyone. Not even with me. He would call me a 'knucklehead' and give me a 'brotherly punch' and lecture me, always there to save the day, but when it came to you, now that was a side of Tadashi I had never seen."

The group was silent. Honey Lemon was crying even harder than before. They finally understood just how serious she and Tadashi were.

"I have something for you. I have no idea what's in it. When Aunt Cass and I were going through some of his things, after everything had settled down a little bit, we found this. It has your name on it. I talked it over with Aunt Cass. It's yours. You should have it. Even if he's not the one who gives it to you." Hiro reached into his backpack again and pulled out a small red box. He handed it to Honey Lemon. There was a post-it note with her name on it on the top, with an arrow and the words "say ouch."

'Well? Don't you want to find out what it is?" Gogo was touching her arm, encouraging her but comforting her at the same time.

"I don't know…." Silence filled the booth again. After a few moments, Honey Lemon followed the post-it note's instructions. "Ouch…."

The red box opened slowly as a miniature version of Baymax emerged. The inflatable robot climbed out of his box and shuffled forwards to the edge of the table. He looked up at Honey Lemon before stating his, "I will scan you now," warning. Everyone watched. Everyone waited. Some cried, some covered their mouth, some looked on in awe, but everyone gasped. The little Baymax had confirmed the woman in front of him to be Honey Lemon, and in doing so, he held out one of his hands, opened the small built in compartment, and revealed an engagement ring.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to thank everyone for being so supportive! It really means the world to me, and your comments brighten my day~ The last chapter was a bit of a downer, for lack of better words... It just means so much that you are all sticking through these heart breaking chapters. It hurts so much to write them, but just remember, this story is far from over. 3 **

Chapter Eleven ~ Just Watch….

Hiro, Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo walked into the Lucky Cat Café and sat down at the table closest to the counter. Cass ran down the stairs from the second floor of the building, but came to a sudden stop when she saw the looks on the friends' faces.

"Where's Honey Lemon?" No one answered her. They sat there, silently, motionless, and looking as if they had just learned about Tadashi's death. That was the look that Cass recognized. The look they shared at the same table, one year ago, when Hiro walked into the Lucky Cat with the police officers and told them what had happened. That was the look…. Gogo's makeup was running down her cheeks. Fred looked like he had the life sucked out of him. Wasabi was doing his best to curl up in his seat and hold back his tears. Hiro's bottom lip was curled, his expression a mixture of hatred, anger, and the most painful of sorrows.

"She's at her mom's, Aunt Cass. She came to pick her up after I gave her the box."

"She didn't want to come back? I know that it was hard for her tonight, but…I just thought that maybe he would have wanted to be surrounded by her friends. But hey, family is good, too…."

"The whole night was a disaster." Gogo piped in, noticing that Hiro was about to lose control and break down crying at any moment. "These meat heads tried to hit on her. And she didn't want to go out in the first place. It was too soon. We were stupid to think that this was a good idea." Cass walked behind the counter and made everyone tea.

"You weren't stupid for trying to cheer up a friend. Don't think that. You kids are wonderful." She brought their teas over and placed the empty tray on the counter. "…What was in the box?" Once more, no one answered her. "Kids, what was in the box?"

Fred took out his phone and handed it to Cass.

"Just watch." Gogo shot him a look.

"YOU RECORDED IT?!"

"I didn't think it was going to be THAT!"

"Kids, calm down." Fred and Gogo sighed and took a sip of their teas. Cass hit play. Hiro was running up the stairs before Cass could hear Honey Lemon say "ouch." "I should follow him."

"Just watch…." She looked at Fred and then back to the screen. As the video played on, she walked over towards the counter. She gripped the edge of the counter and dropped the phone, falling to the floor herself. She covered her face as she sobbed, causing a chain reaction among the group of friends.

"Tadashi….Tadashi was…he was…." Wasabi walked over to her and helped her up. He led her up the stairs to the living room of their apartment above the café. The rest of the group followed. Once Cass was sitting in her armchair, Gogo handed her a box of tissues. "He was….going to….propose…. He never got a chance to propose. That's…That was…." Cass broke down crying again. The group of friends looked at each other, wondering what she was going to say. They sat down around her and tried to comfort her.

Hiro walked down the stairs from his room holding a picture of his parents. He held out the picture to Wasabi.

"Tadashi kept it on his side of the room. See anything familiar?" Cass took the picture out of Wasabi's hands and held it close to her.

"That was….That was….oh, Tadashi….."

"It was our mom's engagement ring." Cass blew her nose and wiped away her tears. She looked down at the photo and smiled.

"My sister was a funny one. So was her husband. That's what made them so perfect together. Every date night they would take off their wedding rings and pretend they were on a date, like they were in college again. It's been so long…. Tadashi must have taken it when you boys were packing your things to come live here."

"He grabbed the box they kept in their room. The small wooden one with the old pictures in it. It must have been in there."

Suddenly the Star Wars theme song started playing. Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and stood up, walking over to the window on the other side of the room. Everyone watched him, trying to make out what he was saying. He hung up and turned to look at them, his face now in awe.

"Gogo, you, Hiro, and Aunt Cass need to get to this address, pronto. Wasabi, me and you are gonna go pick up Honey Lemon from her mom's place just outside of the city. We'll meet you guys there."

"Fred, what is going on?" Cass picked up Mochi and walked over to the young man as he fixed his beanie.

"No time, Aunt Cass. You guys just need to go."

"Fred, we aren't going anywhere until you tell us what's going on." Gogo was looking at him with concern. Fred walked over to his girlfriend and took her hands.

"That was my dad. He was calling from the family's hospital wing."

A tall, slender, Spanish woman opened the door to see Fred and Wasabi eagerly standing on the other side.

"Hello, Senorita Lemon. We are friends of Honey Lemon's. We are here to see her."

"You must be Fred," replied the woman. "Honey Lemon is inside, but I don't think she's up to seeing anyone right now."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Wasabi pushed Fred out of the way.

"She did. I'm surprised, actually, that Hiro found the ring. I would have thought Tadashi would have had it on him the night of the fire." Fred and Wasabi looked at each other in shock.

"YOU KNEW!?" they said together.

"Why don't you boys come inside?" She opened the door fully and stepped aside so the two boys could enter the house. She showed them to the living room, where they sat on the sofa across from Honey Lemon's mother. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you, ma'am," said Wasabi.

"Tadashi was a wonderful young man. My husband and I were lucky enough to meet him before he died. He travels for work quite a bit, but he is always home for the holidays. Tadashi had been over for dinner a few times. Other times, we would run into him while we were visiting Honey Lemon and Gogo. Honey Lemon. The name stuck with her, even here. It seems more fitting somehow."

"Thanks. I'm the one who gives the nicknames." Fred beamed a bit before snapping back to reality. "But you and your husband actually met Tadashi? Like, on a formal standing?"

"Yes. It was a week before the showcase when he was here last. He had called my husband and asked if her could meet with us and discuss his relationship with our daughter. I didn't think that old-fashioned men still existed, but that night he asked us for our blessing. It took us by surprise, but we were thrilled. We just figured he would ask her on her birthday, I suppose."

"¿Mamá?" Honey Lemon walked into the living room. She was still in the same outfit from earlier, only now her heels were off. "Oh. Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Honey Lemon, you need to come with us. NOW!"

"Fred, don't scare her like that. Honey Lemon," Wasabi stood up and looked at her. "Gogo and Cass are with Hiro at Fred's father's hospital."

"What? Oh my goodness! We need to get there!" She began to mumble in Spanish as she put on her heels. "Come on! What are you waiting for? I'll be back later, Mamá, don't stay up!"

"Go to your friend. And don't worry about coming all this way when you're finished. Just go home and rest. Te amo."

"Te amo." She ran out the door, Fred and Wasabi close behind her. They got into Fred's family car and began to drive to the outermost part of San Fransokyo Island. The city on the other end of the bridge shrank as they drove on. Honey Lemon kept asking questions, but both Fred and Wasabi told her that everyone was okay, but that they couldn't explain anything until they got there.

The car came to a stop and the three friends ran into the hospital. From what Honey Lemon could see, the family hospital was a glorious white stone building with many windows. The inside was immaculate. They took the elevator up to the top floor and ran down the south wing to the critical care unit, where they found Cass, Hiro, and Gogo. They were looking into a dimly lit room, but turned away as soon as they heard the others coming down the hall.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on?" Honey Lemon looked confused as well as a bit annoyed. Gogo walked over to her and hugged her, as Cass took Hiro's shoulder and pulled him away from the room's window. Everyone was quiet as Honey Lemon walked towards it. The only noise was the faint clicking of her heels on the tile floor. She reached the window and peered in. Catching her breath, she cupped her hands in front of her mouth and began to cry, for the first time in a year, tears of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I had no idea that this story was popular! Oh my goodness, my email was flooded with your reviews and comments and messages last night and this morning. It's getting easier to write with timing and all that, so here is how I am going to continue this story: Once a chapter gets 100 views, I will upload the next one. Following that rule, it is time to upload the next chapter. You all must have been awake at the butt crack of night because chapter 11 has been pretty popular! I hope that you enjoy this next segment ~ **

_**Chapter Twelve ~ It's Past Midnight **_

She lowered her hands from her mouth and smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She pressed a hand against the glass of the hospital room and held the other over her heart. The room was filled with doctors, all running around and checking charts and writing things down on boards. Monitors were beeping around the figure in the bed.

"I apologize for keeping this from you for so long." Everyone turned around to see Fred's father walking towards them. "When the building had burnt down, we assumed everyone inside of it had been lost. It wasn't until the cleanup was almost completed that we found a very large cluster of microbots under some beams. He's been here ever since. Due to the events that were going on with your former professor, it was decided that it would be best to keep him here, safe, until everything had settled down. Up until this evening, he had been in a coma with a very weak heart rate. But then suddenly, something just…clicked. His vitals shot up and, well, I called Fred."

It was impossible not to smile. For the past year, everyone thought they ad lost their friend, but here he was, very much alive. Hiro ran up to Fred's father.

"When can I see my brother?" Hiro's smile fell when Fred's dad put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Why don't you all come with me? There's a lot we have to talk about." Cass took Hiro by the hand and walked behind Fred's father. Gogo walked with Honey Lemon, and Wasabi and Fred brought up the rear. They came to a waiting room at the end of the hall and sat down on the couches and chairs that were forming a square.

"I'm going to start off by warning you," began Fred's father, "that there were some complications with his recovery." Cass's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by 'complications'? What are you talking about?"

"When we found him, we….when we found…. Let's see, how to explain this. We weren't about to find _all _of him."

"What do you mean you couldn't find all of him?" Wasabi looked petrified. "He's in that room. We saw him. He's there!"

"Most of him is. The microbots were protecting his core. There weren't enough to cover his entire body. He lost his left arm and most of his skin on his legs. There were also a few portions of muscle and skin and bone that were damaged beyond repair on his legs, back, and chest. We were able to do what we could. It took quite a few skin graft operations, as well as some extensive surgeries, but the burns are mostly gone. He has a lot of scaring though. We couldn't save the lower halves of his legs. Surprisingly, there was no sign of any brain damage, if that's any consultation. When the doctors get him stabilized, I will let you know. Then you can call go back to the room and sit with him if you would like. Until then, I ask that you stay here. There are snacks and drinks over by the desk. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Someone will be checking in on you periodically." With that being said, Fred's father left the group.

Cass looked at Honey Lemon and put her hand on her knee.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Everyone was looking at her. She looked up at Cass, tears still falling.

"He's alive. Of course I'm okay. I got him back. We all got him back." She smiled and hugged Cass. The rest of the group surrounded them, joining in on the hug. Their group was complete again. Honey Lemon sniffled and took off her glasses, cleaning the lenses with the edge of her dress. They had fogged up and gathered makeup from all of her crying. "Hiro?"

"Tadashi's alive. My brother is alive. My brother is alive! Oh no. He's alive. Oh he's gonna kill me when he finds out about what happened with Baymax when I snapped and wanted to kill-" Gogo stopped Hiro before he could finish his thought.

"Hiro, I highly doubt that's what he's going to be focused on when he wakes up."

"Yeah," added Fred. "Besides, he's only got like, what did my dad say? One limb left? He can't do that much damage to you." Everyone suddenly entered back into reality. The fire did damage to more than just the building. Gogo elbowed Fred in his ribs. "Ouch! What? I'm just stating the facts."

"He's right." The friends all turned to Cass, who was obviously processing everything over and over again in her head. "He's back, but he's not the same. It's going to take a lot to get used to this. It's going to take a lot of time. How do I even go about taking care of someone who's lost their legs and an arm?"

"First off," began Hiro, "the answer to that is probably in the parenting book you never picked up. Second, we're all here to help. The Spring semester is almost over. Once it's done, I'm sure that I wont be the only one who's constantly at the Lucky Cat helping out."

"Hiro's right, Aunt Cass. We'll all be there to help you." Honey Lemon put her hand on top of Cass's. Cass smiled at her as if to say "thank you."

"Knock knock." Fred's father walked into the room again. He stood behind the dark green chair his son was sitting in. Hiro wasn't sure if it was the dimly lit room or if his imagination was getting to him, but Fred's dad looked familiar to him. Hiro decided to forget the thought.

"Is he awake?"

"Not yet, Hiro. But he is stabilized. You can go in now, if you want to, that is. Except you, Fred. I need you to help me with something." Fred nodded his head and left with his father.

"Bye. Mr. Zilla." Wasabi gave a slight wave as his friend and his father left. "What? Do any of you know what Fred's last name is?" He made a point to look at Gogo as he said this. "That's what I thought."

"So, what do we do?" Hiro looked worried. "Wasabi?"

"Oh no. You can only give me that look when we're about to open a door. Not for when we're about to do something like this. But I think that, given the circumstances, I'm going to go home. I don't want to overwhelm him if he wakes up. Family only. Gogo, need a ride?"

"Only if you let me drive."

"No. Absolutely not. The last time you drove my car, it ended up at the bottom of the ocean."

"We were being chased by a crazy man in a mask! If it weren't for me, we could have all died, Mr. 'I'm gonna stop at a red light in the middle of a car chase because it's the law'!"

"I didn't want to get a ticket! If a cop had pulled us over, we would have been in a lot more trouble."

"There were no cops around!"

"There could have been!"

"Fine. You can drive, but I pick the music." They left, leaving Cass, Hiro, and Honey Lemon in the room. Honey Lemon spoke first.

"Maybe I should go too."

"Don't you even think of it. You're staying here with me and Hiro. When he wakes up, you need to be here." Honey Lemon silently agreed. She and Cass stood up. "I'm gonna go get some waters. I'll meet you two at the room." She walked out of the waiting room and turned the corner. Honey Lemon turned around and looked at Hiro, who was in the middle of an emotional battle. She wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry and run.

"Hiro?"

"I'm scared. What if he doesn't remember me? Or you or Aunt Cass? What if he isn't the same? What if I can't handle this? I thought he was gone, and now that he's back, I'm not so sure how I feel about it. I just…Honey Lemon, my brother was dead a few hours ago. Now he's back and limbless and burnt. I'm scared." She walked over to the chair Hiro was sitting in and knelt down next to it.

"We all are. But look." She pointed to the clock on the wall. "It's past midnight. That means that it's a new day. And with every new day comes new opportunities and new chances. It's going to be okay. You hear Fred's father. No brain damage. Your brother loves you, Hiro. And we're here for you. Always." She hugged him and then stood up, reaching out her hand to him. He took it and shuffled out of his chair.

Hours had passed. Hiro and Cass had fallen asleep in the chairs on the left side of the hospital bed. Every now and again, Cass would let out a snore louder than Hiro's, which made Honey Lemon laugh. She was sitting across from them on the other side of the bed. Her hand was on top of Tadashi's. The covered were pulled halfway up his chest. IV's were in his arm and monitors were hooked up to his stub and chest. Most of his torso, from what she could see, was covered in bandages, along with his neck and part of his face.

Everything was dark. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. It hurt to move. No, it didn't hurt to move. It was impossible to move. Why couldn't he move? A light began to become present. He gradually opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the harsh light that was exposing itself to him. Everything was blurry, but he could just make out a shadow. As his surroundings became clearer, he could hear a soft familiar voice.

"Tadashi? Tadashi, it's alright. We're here. I'm here."

"…Honey?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen ~ I'm Not Giving Up On You**_

"Tadashi. Tadashi, I'm here. I'm right here." She held his hand in both of hers. He had become weak from the time spent in the coma. The once strong hand that used to hold onto hers tightly was now motionless and limp. Tadashi's vision came back to him. His eyes darted around the cold, stainless room before fixing themselves onto the beautiful chemist who was crying next to him.

"Honey, what happened? Where am I?"

"Shh. Don't try to move. Just relax. There was a fire at the exhibition. You're in a hospital."

"It hurts to move."

"I know it does, but just stay still." She ran her thumb over his hand and smiled down at him. Hiro moved around in his seat. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he yawned.

"What's going on? Did Mr. Zilla come back?"

"Hiro, Tadashi is awake." Hiro's eyes shot open.

"Dashi? Dashi!" Hiro nearly fell out of his chair as he leaned forward to hug his brother. "Aunt Cass! Wake up! Tadashi is awake! Tadashi is here…."

"Tadashi? Oh my goodness, Tadashi! Oh we were so worried about you! Do you have any idea how much stress eating I have been doing because of this? Oh, but that doesn't matter. You're alive!" Tadashi looked at his aunt with confusion.

"Alive? Should I not be?" Cass and Hiro looked at Honey Lemon.

"It's a very long story," Honey Lemon said as she kissed his hand. "Hiro, you were there. Why don't you remind him?" Hiro sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his brother.

"The night of the exhibition, there was a fire. It broke out in the building as we were talking. Well, you were telling me that my fly was down for the entire show. But as we were running, you stopped to help a lady who had just escaped. She told you that Callaghan was still in the building. You ran in to help him. There was an explosion. We thought you were dead. We…" It was at that moment that Hiro hid his face in his sweatshirt sleeve. He wanted to be brave and strong for his brother. He didn't want him to see him crying. Cass rubbed Hiro's back as she finished his retelling of what happened.

"The police called me and told me to come back to the school. They said that there had been an explosion. When I got there, Hiro was curled up with your San Fransokyo Ninjas hat. The firemen had wrapped a blanket around him, but he wasn't talking. He just kept rocking back and forth and clinging to that hat of yours. When I asked him where you were, he just looked at me like I was a stranger. The he looked at what was left of the building. Then he hugged that hat and cried. The fire chief said that no one could have possibly survived the explosion. Tadashi, we've all spent the last year thinking that you were dead."

"The past year?"

"You've been in a coma, Tadashi." He turned his head and looked into Honey Lemon's eyes. They were bloodshot from all of the crying, but the red contrast only made their olive colour pop more. "Up until yesterday, they didn't think you were going to make it. But then a miracle happened and here you are. That's when they notified us." A tear started to roll down her cheek. Tadashi instinctively went to wipe it away, but only found a sharp pain.

"Why does it hurt so much to move? Why can't I move my arm?" He moved his eyes to look at Cass and Hiro. Their expressions said it all. "Oh…" His breathing became heavy. "What else?"

"Tadashi…."

"What else, Honey? Tell me." He tightened his lips and did his best to brace himself both mentally and emotionally. "Everything feels numb. What else did I lose in the explosion?"

Cass put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro, let's give them some privacy. It's best that we aren't here too long. It may be too much for him. We'll come back later if he's up to it." Hiro left with his aunt, his face still hidden behind his snot and tear stained sleeve.

"Honey…." He looked back into her eyes.

"Your legs from the knees down." She bit her lip and looked at his hand as he closed his eyes and sunk into the bed. They were both crying now. "But it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. Together."

"How do you know that? I've spent the last year in a coma with everyone I love thinking I was dead, and now I wake up and I'm missing almost half of my body. My career in robotics is over. I'm looking at a life of burden for my family and friends. How can you be so positive? I can't even hold you the same way anymore."

"No. You can't. But you're alive, and that's all that matters to me. I got you back, Tadashi. But you still have one hand, so touch me with that. And if you can't find the strength to do that, then touch me with your words, hold me in your promises, and embrace me with your love. Because for the past year, that's what I've been doing with you. For the past year, I couldn't touch you or hold you, kiss you or even see you. But I can now. We can be together again. I'm not giving up on you."

She bit her lip and tried to dry her eyes with a shaky hand, but was stopped by a familiar feeling. Tadashi had found enough strength to lift his hand up for just a moment in order to wipe away her tears. She took his hand in hers and nestled her face into it as she cried.

"I love you, Tadashi. I love you so much. Please, don't ever leave me again. Please."

"Never."

A few weeks had passed since they found out about Tadashi. Honey Lemon spent every moment she could at the Lucky Cat, helping Cass with customers and household chores. Fred's father had told them that it would be at least a month before Tadashi would be able to return home, and the date was fast approaching. Hiro had spent every waking moment in his brother's lab at SFIT, and when the school closed for the night, he spent the remainder of his time in the lab in the garage and at the hospital with his brother.

Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo arrived at the lucky Cat on the first day of summer vacation. They had been talking to Cass about a welcome home party for Tadashi, and now they had set it up. Everyone agreed that Honey Lemon should be the one to bring him home. Fred had enlisted one of his family's cars to drive her and Tadashi, which she was thankful for since she was too shaky and nervous as it was. She arrived at the hospital in the early afternoon and made her way to Tadashi's room. She opened the door and took a step back. Someone was standing in his room over his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all. I wanted to apologize for all the grammar errors in the chapters. My word processor needs an english lesson and autocorrect is no longer my friend. I've tried to go back and edit the documents but the edits wont save. Whoops... Sorry! Also, thank you again and again for making this story so popular! If it keeps going the way it has been, I'll have to upload a new chapter every day. I really hope that y'all aren't getting bored of this story... There is still so much more that is going to happen! **

Chapter Fourteen ~ Stay

Paralyzed with the fear that flooded her body like ice in her veins, Honey Lemon stood in the doorway, trapped. The figure that stood next to Tadashi's empty bed lifted his head. Yellow eyes peered into Honey Lemon's unconscious. She opened her mouth to scream but was surrounded by silence. Her heart was thrashing to the point where she thought it would burst. The figure was silent, as a ghost should be. But ghosts do not need to breathe. The black coat that hid the figure's body was moving as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Honey?" She could hear Tadashi's voice coming from down the hall. "Honey Lemon, I'm over here. We'll be there in a second." Hesitant, she quickly shifted her body out from the doorway and turned around to see Tadashi in a wheelchair, pushed by Fred's father. Instinctively, she ran to him. _This is all just a bad dream. If it's not a dream, then it's my unconscious playing tricks on me. It's not real. It's not real. _She reached the two men in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi looked up at her with concern in his eyes. How she had missed looking into those warm, dark brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her body finally relaxing, she smiled faintly and let out a deep breath. "It's a long story, but for now, let's not worry about it, okay? Let's get you home."

"Home sounds perfect." She walked next to the wheelchair as they made their way to the front desk to finish filling out the release papers. "Unbelievable." Honey Lemon laughed. "What's so funny?" Tadashi looked at her with a quasi-serious smirk.

"It's just," said Honey Lemon, "Hiro and you are so alike. It's been so long since I've heard you say that, it's almost humorous coming from a grown man and not a cracking teenager's voice." Tadashi couldn't help but laugh with her. Hiro was fifteen now, and if his brother was really anything like him, puberty was going to be rough on his voice for some time. He planned on using every slip up or crack against his brother to make up for the year of teasing he had lost.

"Think you could do me a favor? On the table next to my bed in the room I was in, there should be another piece of paper. I must have forgotten to grab it before I went to have the bandages changed. It has all of my 'care instructions' on it. Would you get it? Please?" Honey Lemon nodded her head, afraid of what might still be in that room, but walked down the hall anyway. As she reached the window, she peered in slowly. The paper was on the table, just as Tadashi had said. Cautiously, she went into the room, grabbed the paper, and ran out. As she walked back to the waiting room, she looked in the window one last time. The man in the kabuki mask was gone.

The car pulled up to the Lucky Cat Café and parked. Cass had closed the Lucky Cat for the day so that she, and everyone else, could welcome Tadashi home and get him settled without any interruptions. Honey Lemon got out first and opened up the wheelchair. It took a few minutes, but eventually, the pair made their way inside.

The bell above the front door chimed as they entered the café. Tadashi took in the familiar surroundings. Gogo was sitting on the counter with Fred leaning next to her. Wasabi was drinking some sort of tea and trying to hide his nervousness while Cass was, surprise, stress eating. They all looked at the door, unsure of what to do. Their friend was in a wheelchair, bandaged stubs at his knees, an entire arm missing, and scars along his neck and part of his face.

"Well?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow at them. "Are you guys gonna say something or do I have to crawl on the floor like a zombie over to you?" Honey Lemon giggled as she moved next to the wheelchair, mumbling in Spanish just loud enough for Tadashi, and only Tadashi, to hear. "That was mean…."

"Oh, shush." She gave him a playful smile, which turned into a gasp when she felt a hand run up her thigh and caress her butt over her dress.

"I still have one hand." He smiled at her playfully as she turned bright red. None of their friends had seen his little gesture.

The group slowly began to gather in the back main portion of the café, where Cass has set up a lounge area. She looked at her nephew. Tears began to fill her eyes as she hugged him for the first time in over a year. One by one, the hug grew until Tadashi had the six people he cared about the most embracing him. He held onto his aunt's hand.

"I missed you, Aunt Cass. All of you."

"Not as much as we've all missed you, nerd." Hiro playfully punched the air where his brother's left arm should have been. He froze, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"You missed, knucklehead."

"Uh, Tadashi…. I hate to break it to you, but, there's nothing there for me _to _miss…."

"Well I have a torso, don't I? You're gonna have to get used to it sooner or later. Come here." With his remaining arm, he took his brother's hand and brought it up to the sleeve of his San Fransokyo Ninjas shirt. He watched as his brother examined the wound, scared, interested, and a little grossed out. Tadashi figured that this was the perfect opportunity to start making up for lost time, so he flinched suddenly, causing Hiro to scream very loudly and in a very high-pitched tone. He laughed as his brother caught his breath. "Gotcha, kucklehead."

"That wasn't funny, Tadashi! Right, guys?" Hiro looked around him to see everyone else, including his aunt, giggling. Fred was the first to stop. He walked behind the sofa and pushed out a fairly large box.

"Here," he said. "It's from all of us. We thought this might make things a little easier for you." Tadashi looked at the box. On it, there was a picture of an elderly man sitting in an automatic chair, going up a flight of stairs.

"Thanks, guys."

"Well?" Fred looked more eager than he should have. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

"If you want me to?" Tadashi, assisted by Honey Lemon, opened up the box as Fred elbowed Wasabi.

"The anticipation is driving me up a wall. Get it? Because of the box?" Wasabi rolled his eyes.

"Whoa…." All eyes were now focused on Tadashi, who was looking into the box at prosthetics."

"They're not sold anywhere." Hiro was smiling at his brother. "It was Mr. Zilla's idea. He started thinking about it as soon as you were brought in. Then he talked to Fred about it, and I built them. Once the initial design was done, everyone added a little part to it." Tadashi was speechless. He shifted his eyes to each of his friends.

He looked at Gogo.

"Once you get the hang of them, they can run up to a five minute mile and throw a mean left hook."

Then to Wasabi.

"Super clean cut. Super aerodynamic. Super symmetrical."

To Fred.

"I got to choose the colour."

Finally he looked at Honey Lemon.

"I got the best part." She knelt down beside him and took a prosthetic leg out of the box. It wasn't you average prosthetic. It was lightweight, but sturdy. It was crafted so that the gears and wires and metal were under a clear coating that took the shape of muscle. She eased it onto the remaining part of his leg and secured it. Taking out a small remote, she pressed a few buttons and one of her chemical orbs revealed itself. Placing it on the area where the prosthetic met his stub, the orb stretched out and covered the lower leg in a faux skin looking substance that matched his skin tone perfectly. "An exoskeleton isn't complete without a skin. With this remote, you can control what it looks like, that way you can do whatever feels comfortable to you. The other two prosthetics are controlled by the same remote. We-" He cut her off with a kiss.

Honey Lemon was grinning from ear to ear as they pulled away. She leaned her forehead in the nook between his neck and shoulder. Their moment was interrupted by Hiro.

"You wanna put the other ones on?" Tadashi looked at his little brother.

"Only if you help me." Hiro attached the other prosthetic leg to his brother's stub as waited for him to play around with the remote, but he could see the hesitation in Tadashi's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Honey Lemon as she put her hand on the already blended prosthetic.

"I can feel with these. It's like I never lost my legs. Honey, I can feel your hand on the leg…."

"Like I said. I got to work on the best part."

Tadashi could feel the pressure of the prosthetic arm as Hiro attached it to him. He looked down at the exoskeleton hanging from his shoulder.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Did they tell me what, Aunt Cass?"

"Well…. When I built these, I made them so that the exoskeleton would permanently attach to your body. But only if you want them to."

"Now, Tadashi," Cass walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "I know that this is all very sudden, and we don't want you to make any rush decisions, but we just want you to know that there are other options."

"Help me stand up?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Is this story moving too slowly? I feel like it is. It's a good thing you guys keep reading the latest chapters so quickly to keep it moving along at a steady pace. Please let me know if this is going by too slowly or getting boring. I feel like these chapters are just fillers until we get to the good part. **

Chapter Fifteen ~ Illusions

Wasabi and Fred stood on either side of Tadashi and helped him out of the wheelchair. The moment his full weight was on the prosthetics, he winced in pain. The girls in the room watched with worry as Tadashi did his best to keep his balance. He could feel the metal edge cutting into the stumps. He bit his lip to keep quiet. _I need to get used to this, _he thought. He swung his remaining limb over Wasabi's shoulder for support. He took a breath, trying his best to relax his muscles, and focused on moving one of his new legs.

Nothing.

He tried again, only to be greeted by defeat once more. His friends helped him sit back down before allowing the silence to engulf him.

"Thank you all, again, for all of this. I-." He winced in pain again. "Ouch…."

"You okay, nerd?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hiro. Just got part of the wound caught between some of the metal is all. Help me take them off? I think my body's had all it can take for today." As Hiro helped his brother remove the prosthetic limbs, Honey Lemon's bag began to move. She quickly picked it up and slung the straps over her shoulder.

"As much as I would love to stay, I should be getting back home. I'm glad you're back, Tadashi." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door in a hurry. When she was in her car, safely out of sight from everyone in the Lucky Cat, she reached into her bright pink purse and took out the miniature Baymax that had activated by her other half's pain. "I am satisfied with my care."

She drove to the home she and Gogo once shared only to find her mother's car in the driveway. The car was empty, meaning that she had used the hide-a-key to go inside.

"¿Mamá?" Honey Lemon softly closed the front door behind her. She called out for her mother once more as she walked through the living room and down the hall to her bedroom. She saw her mother standing in her room, looking at the photos that were taped to one of the walls.

"Hola, Mamá. When did you get here?" Her mother turned around and smiled.

"Not too long ago. Maybe five minutes, at the most. You put the pictures back up." She gestured to the photos of her daughter and Tadashi that were next to the vanity mirror.

"Si. Even though they thought it would be best to take them down, for coping reasons, I still kept them. I'm glad I did. It felt so empty in here without them." Her mother hugged her, tightly, and sighed subtly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. So tell me, how is Tadashi doing? All you ever told us was that he was alive, but never anything else." Honey Lemon blushed. The night after he woke up, she went back to her parent's house, smiling like an idiot. Her father had returned home early from a business trip and was dancing with her mother in the living room. They had stopped mid-dip and began asking questions right away. She had simply told them that everyone was alright, and that Tadashi had been found in a coma-like state, but that everyone was notified when he woke up. She hadn't told them about the beginning part of her night. Nor had she told them about the ring.

She sat down on her bed and fixed her dress. Her mother sat down next to her as she kicked off her heels and placed them neatly next to her on the floor. Although she was looking down at the floor and on the brink of tears, she was smiling.

"There's a lot to tell you." Her mother tenderly put her hand on her daughter's back and listened. "When they found him, they only found most of him. The project that everyone was working on was for him- prosthetics. He lost both of his legs from the knees down as well as one of his arms. But he's alive, and there wasn't any brain damage. It's just going to take a lot of time to adjust."

She looked at her mother who was in a state of shock, horror, and sadness.

"He still has some scars from burns, too. But he seems to be making the best of it. He's been nothing but happy when everyone is around. Even when I would visit, I always saw him happy before he saw me, so I don't think that it's an act. It was hard when he first learned about what happened, but he's strong. Especially strong when it comes to emotional parts of his life."

"And what about you two and your relationship?"

"We haven't had any alone time to talk about it. But I think he still wants to be with me. I mean, earlier today he shut me up with a kiss, so I think that's a good sign." Her mother let a giggle escape as her daughter blushed even harder.

"It's good to hear that. He's such a wonderful young man."

"Mamá, did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

She watched her daughter walk over to her desk and shuffle through her purse. She pulled out the little red box and brought it back over to her mother.

"Did you know he was going to propose?" Her mother's eyes widened as she touched the box.

"Yes. He came to ask your father and me about a week before the fire. Did he ask you today?"

"No. I've had this since my birthday. I haven't told him yet. I'm scared. How should I go about doing this? Should I wait? Is it too soon after everything that has happened?"

"I think, mi amor, that you should listen to your heart. He still loves you, after all this time, and you still love him. He clearly wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and from what you just said, it seems he may still feel that way. A man doesn't interrupt a woman with a kiss unless he loves her. Talk to him."

Back at the Lucky Cat, everyone else had left, leaving Tadashi, Hiro, and Cass to have some family time. Tadashi was petting Mochi, who has made himself comfortable in his lap on one of the chairs in the living room above the café.

"Hiro." Tadashi stopped his brother before he could stuff his face with a hot wing. "About the prosthetics."

"You don't like them, do you…."

"Well, I was kinda hoping that we could have just attached some rockets to the wheel chair…."

"Seriously? I mean we can still do that. I have some rockets in the room and-"

"Hold on, you have rockets in the room? Does Aunt Cass know?" Hiro looked at the floor and twisted one of his ankles back and froth.

"I could build some rockets in the room. Or the garage."

"You haven't changed at all. And I love the prosthetics. I wanted to ask you, how would you get them to permanently attach to me?"

"Really?"

"Yes. But just the legs for now. Just until I get the hang of them. I can live an every day life with just one arm if I forget it…I think. But my legs I'm going to need all the time."

"Okay. Lets do it then."

"Wait, now? I was just asking."

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'll change your mind by morning."

"Then let me sleep on it."

"Fiiiiiiine. Nerd."

"I heard that. I still have my ears, you know." Hiro walked over and sat down next to his brother on the floor.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Only when Mochi tries to swipe at them. It did hurt when the prosthetics were on for the first time, but I got used to it pretty quickly."

"Oh. So…"

"Round two of wings!" Cass walked in to the living room area with a plate of her famous hot wings. "What are we talking about? Can I join? Sorry, it's just been so long since I've had you both here."

Tadashi scratched the space between Mochi's ears. "What do you say, Mochi? Should we let Aunt Cass join our game of twenty questions?"

Hiro raised a brow at his brother. "Is talking to the cat some weird adult thing?"

"Probably. One day you'll be just as crazy as Aunt Cass and me."

"I can't wait," Hiro mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"So, Tadashi, what are your plans for you and Honey Lemon?"

"Aunt Cass, if you're gonna talk to him about romance and stuff like that, can I take the wings up to my room?"

"Our room, knucklehead."

"No. You're going to stay and chat with the crazy adults."

Tadashi flinched as Mochi jumped off of his lap. "I don't really know. I mean, I had an idea of what I wanted to do before this happened, but I'm not sure if I should or not anymore."

"What do you mean? You're not going to propose anymore?" Tadashi looked at his aunt in surprise. Hiro took a handful of wings and got ready to watch the show.

"Aunt Cass, how did you know I was going to propose to her?"

"Uhmm…. You see….. Hiro found the little Baymax ring box thingy when we were going through some of your things and gave it to Honey Lemon on her birthday because we both thought that she should have it since it _was _for her but we didn't know that it was a ring because if we did then we wouldn't have agreed she should have it, probably, and she said 'ouch' and opened it and Fred recorded it and showed it to me and then I cried and wanted to eat something but then Fred got a call from his dad saying that we needed to get to the hospital and you're live and in our living room so it's all good now! Yay!"

Tadashi looked away from his brother and his aunt as he covered his face with his hand. "Unbelievable. Shit."

"He swears. Hiro, did you know that your brother swears?"

"Aunt Cass…."

"We didn't know that you were alive…. It had been a year…. We just thought that…. We didn't know, Tadashi."

"You're just lucky I still love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I just don't know if she still wants to be with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"She seemed on edge after I kissed her. Even a little before that, when we were in the car on our way here. I kissed her. Without warning. And then she left. In the hospital, she told me that she wasn't going to give up on me. But I think that may have just been an 'in the moment' feeling. I think that once this all started to sink in, that she started to change her mind." Hiro stopped eating and looked at his brother. If there was one part of all this that hurt, this was it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen ~ What Do You Say?

The sun crept in through the curtains and crawled down the bed at a slow yet steady rate. The warmth of the golden light was comforting at first, but soon became annoying as it tried to pry Tadashi's eyelids open. He mumbled as he turned from his back onto his side, failing to avoid the morning. He sighed quietly to himself ad he went to stretch. Nothing. He had thought that, after over a month of being awake, he would be used to waking up with just one limb. To say the least, the new sensation of one stub on top of the other was unsettling. Normally, he had slept on his back and spent most of his time sitting up, never actually getting a chance to try his newly mangled body out in a relaxed, compressed way such as this. If he went to curl up, his feet never came under him. If he went to arch his back, he found himself in an awkward, clumsy state with no lower body support. With his eyes still closed, he fell into a state of half consciousness, and then back to sleep.

He smiled his usual closed-mouth smile and nudged his pillow with his head. He could feel long fingers run through his hair and down the back of his neck. His eyes jolted open when he fully realized that there was someone in the room with him other than Hiro. Honey Lemon was sitting on his bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I hope you don't mind that I woke you up…." All Tadashi could do was shake his head "no" and gawk at the woman in font of him. "Everyone is downstairs in the café. We all wanted to be here for when Hiro made your bionic legs permanent ones for you. Come on, I'll help you get ready."

"No, wait." Unknowingly, he had given her his puppy dog eyes. "I need to talk to you about something. I know that now may not be the best time, but if I don't do it now, I may not get the courage again…."

"Tadashi, I-"

"Aunt Cass told me about what happened on your birthday. I don't really know what else to say except that I'm sorry. It's just that I still love you but I don't know if you still feel the same way I-"

"Tadashi, stop."

"But…."

"I love you. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. A lot has happened in the past few weeks, and I know that it's going to be a long road to recovery, but please, never think that I don't love you anymore."

"You still love me even though I'm practically a bar-be-qued cyborg?"

"Yup. Gears and all." She ran her thumb over his cheek as he smiled up at her. "We should probably hurry up and get you down there before Wasabi thinks the worst."

"They can wait. Lay with me a while?" Honey Lemon bit her lip as she slid under the sheets next to Tadashi.

"Why did you think that I didn't love you anymore?" She had her forehead inches away from his on his pillow. His big, brown eyes were glued to hers.

"Last night, you just seemed, after I kissed you and pulled that little move, you seemed uncomfortable. And you ran out. I just thought that maybe, that maybe since the reality of it all was finally sinking in outside of a hospital, that you were changing your mind."

"I still have the Baymax ring box in my purse. You activated it yesterday when you were giving your legs a test run. It started to open and I didn't want to cause an awkward scene. I guess I did anyway. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed her quickly before sitting up in bed. "Let's get downstairs before someone comes up." He watched as she got out of the bed and walked over to the other side. She had on a new dress. It was just as short as her other ones, only this one was a pale rose colour rather than a bright yellow. It matched her cheeks perfectly when she blushed. Instead of a peter pan collar, it was a boat neck with third sleeves. When she walked, it would fold with her legs, showing off her figure in a perfectly delicate way. Her hair was in its usual working bun and her glasses were just as bright as ever. Her white heels clicked on the floorboards as she walked over to the bed with his new legs.

When she reached Tadashi, who was now sitting on the edge with his stumps dangling over, he pulled her in for a kiss. Feeling smooth, he moved his hand from her wrist and to the back of her head, ignoring his unsteadiness. He fell back, bringing her with him. She lay on top of him as they shared one last tender kiss before putting his legs and arm on and joining the rest of the group in the café.

The pair made it down to the café where their friends were sitting around a table having breakfast. Hiro was the first to see them, jumping up and running over to his brother.

"Tadashi!" He hugged his brother, causing him to grab hold of a chair next to him in order to keep his balance.

"Morning, knucklehead." He gave his brother a friendly punch on the arm. "You sure you're up to this?" Hiro ended the hug and gave his brother his typical "really?" look.

"Oh, I'm up to it. The question is, are you up to it?"

"You know it." He smiled at his little brother, and with Hiro walking next to his ghost arm and Honey Lemon holding onto his actual arm, they made heir way over to the table. Fred downed his coffee with a few satisfied slurps as Gogo popped the last bit of a donut into her mouth.

"Well look who's awake." Wasabi looked at the couple with a knowing grin. Tadashi blushed, quite flustered, and ran his hand over the back of his neck. Honey Lemon seemed to ignore the comment, and instead went back to her seat.

"AH! Oh, it's just like old times. I missed this so much. So much!" Tadashi looked over at the counter to see Cass doing a little happy dance mid muffin bite. "Let me hug you!" She ran over to her oldest nephew and bear hugged him. Tadashi had forgotten just how strong she could be for such a small woman.

"Alright. Tadashi, you ready?" Tadashi nodded to his brother. The two, accompanied by Wasabi, went into the garage. Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Fred stayed with Cass in the café to keep her calm during the procedure. In the garage, the quasi-lab had been transformed into what looked like an operating room. Tadashi vaguely recognized some of the equipment from SFIT.

"You go lay down over there." Hiro gestured to a long table. "Once you're up, Wasabi's gonna take off those legs and knock you out."

"It's just a shot, no need to worry."

"Wait-" Tadashi gave his brother and friend a questioning look. "How did you guys get all this stuff here?"

"Mr. Zilla. Now get over there so Wasabi and I can get to work." Tadashi did as he was told. The last things he remembered before everything went black were the cold steel of the table and the dead silence.

Back in the café, the rest of the group and Cass were talking about Tadashi's procedure.

"Why couldn't they just do it at the hospital? With actual doctors?" Gogo, who was usually non-skeptical, seemed to be the most inquisitive one today. Honey Lemon took a sip of her tea.

"Because the doctor's don't know how to control this kind of technology. And if something goes wrong, which it shouldn't, Hiro needs his tools, which are all here."

"I get it. It makes sense, I guess. Fred, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, Aunt Cass, do you have any embarrassing pictures of Hiro and Tadashi?" Cass let out a laugh as she started walking up the stairs.

"Say no more, kids! Just give me a few minutes to find them."

Gogo looked at Fred, her stern eyes making him cower.

"Spill."

"Okay, okay. Last night, After Honey Lemon and Tadashi left, there was an incident at the hospital."

"What do you mean, an _incident?" _

"Someone broke in. We don't know how. They managed to get past security. My dad got a call around midnight. Whoever it was, they were looking for something. We don't know what, but we don't think they found it. We aren't even sure if they were directly looking for Tadashi, but we didn't want to take any chances. But…" Fred reached into his backpack and pulled out a thin file. "This is what we do know." He opened the file on the table, revealing three pictures. The first was of destroyed hospital rooms. Not just ransacked rooms, but scorched, frozen, and chemically damaged rooms. The second was of an unfamiliar symbol on a wall. It was blurry, but from what they could see, it looked like a jumble of overlapped letters. The third picture was what scared them the most. Front and center, almost as if it were intentional, was a tall figure in black, wearing a kabuki mask.

Honey Lemon got up from the table and held her hands in front of her mouth. Turning back to face her friends, she just managed to utter the words before Cass came back down.

"I saw him when I went to get Tadashi. He was in his room, standing over his bed. He looked at me. And then he was gone. I thought it was just my imagination."

"Awkward family photo time! Hey, are you kids okay?" Cass was standing at the foot of the stairs holding a very large photo album.

"Yeah, we're okay." Honey Lemon walked over to Cass and took the album from her. The friends tried to put Honey Lemon's comment, as well as Fred's file, out of their minds for the time being. Nearly two hours later, Hiro walked back into the café.

"So who wants to go and greet Frankenstein's monster?" They shuffled into the garage to find Tadashi, sitting on the edge of the table, legs hanging off the side, and Wasabi joking around with him. One by one, they walked up to Tadashi. All eyes were on his legs.

He could walk on his own. He could feel the floor under him. He was back.

"Well," Wasabi said as he playfully shook his head. "Who wants to see Lieutenant Dan try out his new legs?"

They watched eagerly as Tadashi got down from the table, and for the first time since he woke up, was able to stand on his own.

Night fell.

Cass went up to the apartment kitchen to make dinner for the group. The group sat on the floor in the brothers' room, filling Tadashi in on what happened with Callaghan.

"You said he was arrested. There would have been reports if he escaped. This can't be him."

Silence.

"Honey, you said that he saw you. I don't want you staying alone tonight."

"Tadashi?"

"Hiro will stay here with Aunt Cass and Baymax. I'll stay with you."

"Kids? Come on down! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay," said Fred. "Not one word of this to Aunt Cass."

"So, what's it like having your legs back?"

"It's interesting. I was just starting to get used to not having them."

"Oh," chimed Hiro. "If you feel a sharp, shooting pain at any time, that's because I had to crack the bones to attach the wires and mechanics to them."

"Hiro!" Cass gave him a firm look. "Not at the dinner table. Or around me. You know how things like that make me all dizzy and fainty and eww."

"Sorry, Aunt Cass…."

"It's okay. Now finish your veggies."

"Aunt Cass! I'm not a kid anymore. I'm fifteen…. Hey, Tadashi. Before you head out, do you have any questions on the legs?"

Tadashi thought for a moment.

"They work the exact same way as my old ones did?"

"Yep."

"And because they're attached to my skeletal and nervous system, I don't really have to think about what I want them to do, I just do it?"

"Yep."

"Okay then." He took another pause before looking at Honey Lemon. "Before we all head out for the night, I want to thank you all again for doing this for me. I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like the past year for you. And I'm glad to see that this one over here," he said nudging Hiro's arm, "is finally using his big brain for something other than bot fighting. Uhm, and come to think of it, I do have one more question." He took Honey Lemon's hands in his and nervously looked into her brilliant green eyes. Slowly, using the table to help support him, he got down on one knee. "Marry me, Honey?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen ~ Because I Am Broken

"Marry me, Honey?" Her hands were cupped over her mouth. Her legs trembled as she looked at the man on his knee in front of her. Everyone's anticipation grew. Fred and Gogo were squeezing each other's hands tighter and tighter while Wasabi's eyes grew larger and larger. Cass was nearly laying on the table with how much she had leaned forward, and Hiro was no where to be seen.

"Yes. Oh my goodness, yes!" She threw her arms around his shoulders. Tadashi stood up, still a little wobbly, and embraced his fiancé as their friends and family cheered.

"Tadashi is here." The couple pulled apart as Tadashi looked at the stairs. Hiro was standing next to Baymax. "Tadashi is here. However, one year ago, you were all showing signs of loss, believing that Tadashi was dead. Hiro. Did you not believe me when I informed you that Tadashi was here?"

"Baymax!" Tadashi hadn't seen Baymax outside of his case since before the fire. He walked over to his robot.

"You adrenaline levels are elevated. You also show signs of discomfort in your legs. Tadashi. What happened to your legs and arm? I cannot correctly diagnose you due to the mixed emotions and sensations you are currently exhibiting." Tadashi rubbed the empty ball joint where his arm should have been.

"Baymax knew you were alive?" Hiro looked at his brother.

"When I made Baymax, I programmed him to always know my whereabouts as well as my health status. He's programmed for yours, too, Hiro."

"Hiro. Why is everyone so excited? Had Tadashi only now returned?"

"No, Baymax. Tadashi and Honey Lemon are getting married."

"Marriage is a major step in a serious relationship." Baymax shuffled over to Honey Lemon. "I will scan you now." Honey Lemon's eyes widened.

"Huh? Oh! Baymax, no. That's really not-"

"Scan complete. Your body is showing many signs of being in the Follicular phase of your menstruation cycle. This is a vital time for women who are think about, or planning on, becoming pregnant. Diagnosis, ovulation." The room was filled with a sudden silence. Eyes were glues to the floors, walls, and ceiling. None of them dared look at each other. "According to you scan, if you are planning on fertilizing an egg, you have already missed your opportunity to do so. You are currently in your last day of this phase. It is recommended that you-"

"I AM SATISFIED WITH MY CARE!" Tadashi, with a mixture of paranoia and embarrassment, watched as the robot shrunk back into his compartment. "Unbelievable…."

The remainder of the silence was broken by Cass's hysterical laughter, which quickly began to crack and fade out. Tadashi ran his hand over his face and shook his head as Hiro's face relieved itself from its twisted, disgusted expression.

"Well!" Wasabi stood up and pushed in his chair. Taking his dishes to the sink, he tried his best not to make eye contact with anyone. "I think that it's about time we all got going. Aunt Cass, thank you for dinner."

"It's my pleasure. You kids are always welcome here. Now you all get home safely. I can take care of the dishes."

"I'll help, Aunt Cass." Hiro gathered up as many dishes as he could and ran into the kitchen area.

"Huh. I wonder what's going on with him." Cass watched as her youngest nephew busied himself with the plates and the sink.

"My guess?" Cass turned her head to look at Fred, whose arm was around Gogo's waist. "He's probably just going through the normal puberty stages and doesn't want to think about his brother's pe-"

"Fred!"

"What? I was just telling her what I thought!"

Tadashi was rubbing the back of his neck as he walked over to them.

"My brother's never really been the kind of kid who thinks about girls and stuff like that. Baymax has never been the kind of robot to make things subtle. He'll be fine n a few minutes. You gonna be okay with him, Aunt Cass?"

"Oh, we'll be fine." She waved a hand in front of her. "You should all get going. It's dark. I don't like you kids driving in the dark on nights like this."

"A night like this?" asked Honey Lemon.

"There's supposed to be a bad storm starting at some point tonight. Some areas are under a flood watch. Now, I know that you all want to get home, but if you would rather stay here, you're more than welcome. I'm probably gonna put in an old movie or something and binge watch with Mochi."

"If it's okay," chimed Wasabi, "do you think that I could stay? My car hasn't been doing so well and I don't want to take any chances."

"Of course you can. You can stay in Tadashi's bed."

"Hold up. Who's staying in Tadashi's bed?" Hiro was walking back into the dining room area. "I thought that Tadashi was going to stay at Honey Lemon's?"

"Don't worry, Hiro. Your brother and Honey Lemon are going to go make a little robot somewhere else."

"Oh my God…." Tadashi turned and faced the wall behind him as Honey Lemon hid her face under one of her hands.

"Wasabi is going to stay the night."

"Awesome!" Hiro perked up instantly. Out of all of their friends, he had always liked Wasabi and Gogo the best, and now he was going to get to spend some guy time with Wasabi.

"Now unless anyone else is staying, I want to see this room clear out. And call us when you get home! I don't want to be stress eating all night." Tadashi hugged his aunt and brother as the rest of the group thanked Cass for dinner.

By the time they reached Honey Lemon's house, it had already started to rain. Honey Lemon was in her bedroom when Tadashi walked in.

"I just hung up with Aunt Cass. Fred and Gogo got back a few minutes before we did. Everyone is doing okay back at the café." He stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, his hand doubling as support and cushion between his stub and the wood. He watched her intensely as she took off her heels and put them away. She gave him a small, closed smile and walked over to him. He loved it when she didn't have her heels on. It was the only time when he didn't have to look up at her. In fact, with her heels off, he hardly had to look down at her. She was the perfect height for him.

He looked around her room. She had her drapes closed and the lights off. When it rained, she lit candles. It gave the room not only a romantic feeling, but a cozy feeling as well.

"I'm glad that everyone got back safely." She moved in closer to him, closing in almost all of the space between their bodies. "And Tadashi…I'm also glad that you're here."

"Me and you. And everyone else I think. I can't being to image what it was like for you all, thinking that I was gone."

"No. Not like that. I mean you, here, with me. Alone. Together." He eyes widened, but slowly closed halfway. He straightened himself in the doorway. His hand found it's way to Honey Lemon's waist, his thumb caressing her outside of her dress. He moved in closer, tilting his head slightly and sighing.

"Honey Lemon…."

"Tadashi..."

He tenderly pressed his lips against hers, moving his hand from her waist to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they moved further into her room. Turning their bodies so that Tadashi was now walking backwards, they made their way over to her bed. He sat down, releasing himself from the kiss. He looked down and watched her fumble with the button and zipper of his pants. When she had them both undone, he raised his arm up. She lifted his black shirt up over his head and arm. She threw the shirt on the floor and kissed him again, this time more quickly.

"Honey, we don't have to."

"I know. But I'm ready now. I want this. I want us. Te amo."

"Te amo, mi amor." She bit her lip and grinned. She loved it when Tadashi would say little things to her I Spanish. She missed him saying little things to her in Spanish. She turned around and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Unzip me?" Tadashi reached out in front of him and unzipped her dress, planting kisses along her spine as the zipper got further down. As each kiss got lower, he could hear her letting go and letting little moans slip out. When he stopped kissing her back, she turned around and let her dress fall to the floor. There she stood, in front of him, in pink lace lingerie- her bra ending right above her nipples, and her thong straps hugging her just the right way. But Tadashi wasn't focused on her body. He was focusing on her delicate face as she let her hair down. The light from the candles danced across her blushing cheeks and over the honey-blonde hair that framed her face in the most beautiful way. He looked up into her eyes and reached out for her hand. She took his hand and walked to him so hat her slender body was in between his legs, pressing up against the edge of the bed.

He kicked off his mint converse and socks, leaving his pants up to his fiancée. She managed to get his jeans off fairly quickly, revealing his blue striped boxers, but more noticeably, his bulge. Tadashi shifted himself so that he was lying on her bed, his head on the pillows. She followed him, instinctively, straddling him. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in. Her lips were perfect to him. They were soft, and just the right amount of firmness met his lips when they kissed. He grew with every move and sound that she made on top of him. He could feel her panties getting wet as she ran her nails over his chest. He sat up slightly and unhooked her bra. The straps slid down her arms as she moved. She hesitated taking it off, sitting on him and holding it up to her chest with her hands. Tadashi smiled at his soon-to-be bride.

"You're so perfect. You have an amazing personality, an outstanding brain, and you know how to make anyone happy. That would have been enough for me, but no, you have to go and be the most beautiful woman in the world, don't you?" He leaned up and nudged her chin with his nose. Confidently, she let the garment fall off of her and onto the floor, showing off her tiny breasts. Tadashi moved his hand up her side, tickling her olive skin slightly. Oh, how his hands were course and rugged against her. His thumb danced around a perky nipple, playfully flicking it once or twice. She giggles and looked down at him.

She carefully moved in between his legs and removed his boxers. His erection shot up as soon as the material was removed. She looked at it and then at his quasi-smug face. He was big and thick, eight inches easily. Black curls surrounded his cock.

"Pardon my lack of man-scaping."

"I like it." He raised a brow at her as she said this, but quickly closed his eyes as she began to stroke him.

This would have been enough for him. He had masturbated plenty of times, but a woman's touch was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Once more, she surprised him by licking the tip of his member. He tilted his head back into the pillows and let out a moan of approval. Noticing his reaction, she pulled her hair into one hand and licked the underside of his member. Her tongue ran over the bumps from his veins, sending a shock of pleasure up his body. She ha to keep going. She loved getting this type of feedback from him. She carefully opened her mouth and took him in, inch by inch, until half of him was inside of her mouth. Her lips puckered around him as she bobbed her head up and down. He put his hand on top of hers and gently pulled her hair.

"Honey…. Oh God, Honey, don't stop. That's it. That's….." He let out another loud moan. She could feel him start to loose control, and if she were being completely honest, she wasn't sure hoe much longer she could control herself either. She licked his tip, tasting the slightly bitter pre-cum that had escaped.

"Tadashi." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I want you inside of me."

_I want you inside of me. _

Those words pushed him over the edge. She got off of him as he got on his knees and pulled her down on her back. For a man with one arm, he was surprisingly strong. She liked it. No, she loved it. She suddenly felt the need to be taken control of. He ripped her panties off and spread her legs, wide, as he shoved his tongue inside of her, sending her into a light frenzy. It reminded her of the first time they had tried anything, only this time, she wouldn't stop him. She wanted him to take her. She wanted him to make love to her. She _needed _him to make love to her.

"Tadashi. Tadashi, take me. Please." Her nails were running up and down his forearm. As he came up from her soft, pink sex, he could see little beads of sweat forming and rolling down her torso. He licked her from hipbone to navel, causing her back to arch slightly. She quickly laid down on her bed the "proper" way and watched him, eagerly, as he got on top of her. He positioned himself as if he were going to do one-armed push-ups, his wrist next to her neck.

She looked at him on top of her. For the first time, she could see his burn marks and scars, the candlelight branding them. He leaned in closer to her, bending his arm into a comfortable position, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Aiko."

She tilted her head back as he began to penetrate her hot, soaking space. He gave a small thrust, being careful not to hurt her. She was tight around him, and the farther he ventured into her virgin body, the harder it got to go deeper. He looked down at her scared face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. He breasts moved up and down with every heavy breath.

"It's okay. Relax your body. I won't hurt you."

"I want you to hurt me. I want you to make me yours." He kissed her long and hard as he gave one powerful thrust into her.

"Tadashi!" She screamed his name as she dug her nails into his back, her own arching under him. He rested his forehead in the nook between her neck and shoulder and he pounded into her. She tightened around his throbbing cock as it finished growing inside of her. Her toes curled as she moved one leg over his, bent.

"Ah! Tadashi!", she moaned. "Don't stop, don't stop!" He obeyed her demands, keeping at a steady rate. He wanted to make sure that he made love to her. Growing up, he had heard about couples that had sex, but there was always a difference between sex and making love to him.

He kissed her neck as he moved. With every thrust he would groan in pleasure. The sweat from his body fell onto her fragile figure as they moved in unison. The rain bombarded the glass of the balcony doors and windows. Thunder and lighting filled the sky, igniting a fire in the clouds above them. The wind eavesdropped on the conversation their bodies were having.

"Ta…Tad….Tadashi…." He could feel her let go around him. He tightened his grip on the sheets as he filled her with his seed. Gasping and panting, he fell next to her as he pulled out. He laid on his back and ran his hand through his hair, their bodies tangled in the sheets.

"Thank you," he said, closing his eyes. She rested her head on his chest.

"I love you. Now more than ever, Tadashi."

"Even though I'm broken?"

"Even more because you are broken. I don't care that you come from a broken family, or that you're missing limbs. I just care that you're here, with me, holding me and loving me."

"You're doing a pretty good job of fixing me."

"But I don't want to fix you. Don't you see? I love you _because _you are broken."

"Good. Because it won't always be easy. It's going to be hard and difficult and sometimes it may feel like the world is ending. But I promise you this- no matter how many tears you cry, I will be there to wipe them away. No matter how many times you feel as though you are going to fall, I will always be there to steady you, or catch you before you hit the ground. I swear to you, that you will never have to go another day with fear or sadness. You told me once, when we first met, that you felt bent and out of place. So here we are. You are bent, and I am broken, but together, we fit perfectly into our damaged picture frame, completing it, and making it the most beautiful thing anyone has every seen."

He kissed her forehead, smelling the lavender shampoo she used. Her scent was intoxicating. He would never get enough of it. He would never get enough of her. But for this moment, as the storm settled down, and the rain tapped the glass, and the candles burnt out, Tadashi held Honey Lemon as she slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to upload the new chapters. Not only have I been busy with school and work, but each new chapters gets more than 100 views within 24 hours of me publishing it, leaving me almost no time to write the next one. So the new plan is to upload a new chapter on Wednesdays, with the possibly surprise chapter on either Saturday or Sunday. Thank you so much for reading! Also, I have started to go back and reread the reviews, as well as reply to them, so if you have posted a review, be on the look out for a message :) **

Chapter Eighteen ~ Good Morning

The fresh morning sun broke through the dark purple night sky. The storm had silenced hours before the dawn awoke, leaving the sky filled with mist and the smell of rain. A gentle wind blew here and there as the dew lay peacefully on the drooping grass, lush with the life summer took from spring when she left. Inside, safely tucked in behind the walls of the peach coloured house, the couple slept, undisturbed by the world around them.

Tadashi inhaled Honey Lemon's scent as he woke up. He opened his eyes just enough to see that she was on her side, facing away from him with only a few inches between them. He smiled gleefully with the knowledge that he had, for the most past, claimed the title of the "Big Spoon", but more importantly because he had woken up to the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He watched her intensely as her frail frame rose with every slow breath she took. Lovingly, he kissed her neck and shoulder blade with just enough pressure to wake her up. She turned her head to look at him and couldn't help but give her fiancé a blushing smile.

"Morning, Honey," Tadashi whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Moring." She nuzzled into his chest, still facing away from him.

"Last night was amazing."

"Now _that _was a chemical reaction," she giggled. "I love you, Tadashi."

"I love you too." He thought that nothing could ruin this perfect moment, until his attention turned to the stiff, un-ignorable issue between them. Carefully, he moved his arm, which lay trapped under her, so that he could bend his joint. He cupped a small breast as pulled her up against him. Startled by the rock hard force that was now pressed against her bare buttocks, she jumped slightly in bed, only to be held down by her lover. Unable to control his thirst for her, he turned his kisses into nibbles. Honey Lemon moaned softly, tilting her head back onto his shoulder.

Tadashi moved his hand so that it was between her legs and began to rub her soft, pink slit. Honey Lemon gave him nothing but positive feedback, encouraging him to go inside of her. He gradually inserted a finger inside of her. She was tight and wet and hot. He inched his finger into her until it was fully in, fighting against her pussy. He wondered how he was able to fit into such a small place the previous night. He wondered how such a small part of her could bring him so much pleasure. He wondered what else he could do to send her into a heated frenzy.

She let out a little yelp as he inserted another finger.

"Shh," he hissed softly.

"You just feel so good, I…. I…." She couldn't keep talking. Her muffled moans took over as Tadashi moved his fingers as though her were using them to pedal a small bike, hitting multiple nerves at once. He could hear how wet she was. He could feel her begin to tense up as he worked. "Ta-Ta-Tadash-." Removing his arm from under her, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. He held her down between her breasts as he mounted her, to which she did not protest.

Honey Lemon pulled him down on top of her and spread her legs. His thick, throbbing penis was at a full boner. She could feel the tip press against her, craving her sex. Without warning, he shoved into her. She dug her nails into the back of his neck and dragged them down between his shoulder blades as she let out a scream of pleasure. The echo of their bodies slapping against each other filled the room as the smell of sex joined the remaining smell of virgin passion that lingered in the room. Tadashi closed his eyes, able to feel himself reaching climax. Honey Lemon, the sensitive thing she was, had already begun to orgasm.

Her back arched as she left more and more scratch marks on his back.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop. Tadashi, make me cum." Her begging drove him over the edge. With one final pound, he could feel her release around him. He couldn't hold it back any more. He looked down at the panting woman under him as he sent his seed shooting into her. She watched him pull his penis out from her, glistening with their juices. Tadashi fell back on the bed, a look of awe and satisfaction plastered on his face. Honey Lemon, embarrassed, turned to face him.

"I don't know where that came from," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to be so…dirty…."

"Don't be sorry. That was….that was unbelievable." He shifted his body so that he was facing her. Simultaneously, they began to laugh, overwhelmed by the newfound pleasures they were experiencing.

Their moment of glee was interrupted by Honey Lemon's phone, which sent out a combination of vibrations and a few lines of a Spanish song Tadashi didn't recognize. Reluctantly, she reached over to the small table next to the bed and answered the phone.

"Hola. Oh, hi, Hiro. Yes, no he's awake. No, nothing suspicious happened last night. What about at the Lucky Cat? Well that's good. Oh. Oh. Okay, I'll let him know. Bye."

"And my brother is calling you…why?" He raised a brow at her as she put the phone down.

"He's on his way over with Aunt Cass and Wasabi."

"Well shit. We should probably get cleaned up. Come on." He stood up and walked over to her, holding out his hand. "If we shower together we can be done in half the time and save some water."

"If we shower together, we'll be in there twice as long." She took his hand and stood up. "You go shower first. That way when they get here you can be the one to answer the door."

"Why? You don't want to have to answer the door looking all disheveled?"

"What? I can't look _that _bad….can I?" She walked over to her vanity mirror. The little makeup she wore was smudged and her eyes housed the beginnings of bags from the hours of sleep she had gladly lost the previous night. But her hair- her hair looked as though it had not been brushed in a week. It was unkempt and might as well have been a sign that had big neon letters reading, "I was just fucked- and fucked good." Then, realizing that she was still naked, bashfully hid her face.

A rough hand tenderly brushed against her check before resting on her shoulder.

"You look perfect," Tadashi whispered. She turned around and kissed him. As she pulled away from him, she could see his battle wounds. They looked different in the daylight. There was a large burn scar along his ribcage, staring just under where his armpit should have been. It branched out into a vein-like pattern along his chest, and assumedly his back. There had been other burns, smaller in size but more severe, on his legs where they were amputated. His chest was scattered with third and forth degree burn marks. Se was both scared and curious as to what he looked like from the back. His back had the most damage done, according to the doctors. She put a hand on either side of his face and traced some of the cut marks with her thumbs. As she brought her fingers down his neck, and eventually to his collarbones, she could feel the bumps left by the fire that had made his scars uneven. Half of his neck. An ear. Burnt.

"Not very nice to look at in the light, I know, but-"

"Shush. Don't say things like that. You're still as handsome as ever."

"I think you need new glasses."

"I think that you should get in the shower."

"Okay, fine." He kissed her forehead and walked into the bathroom. His back was even worse than his front. Even with all of the work the doctors did, it was still obvious that most of his back had suffered severely. On top of the scars were bright red nail marks. She began to wonder if she had hurt him during their go-rounds. She shook the idea out of her head and brushed out her hair the best she could. She had just finished making up the bed when Tadashi came back in. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked over to the bag he had brought with him and took out clean clothes. He slipped his San Fransokyo Ninjas shirt over his head and pulled it down his torso, letting the towel that had been wrapped around him fall to his feet. Honey Lemon, feeling shameless, sat on the bed and watched him get dressed. She soon found herself staring at his perfectly sculpted ass. Yes, there were scars on it too, but that didn't bother her one bit.

"They're going to be here soon."

"Mhm." She was too enchanted by the man's body to focus on anything else.

"In five or ten minutes knowing the way Aunt Cass drives."

"Mhm." She bit her lip and leaned forward, resting her blow on her leg and her chin in her hand.

"Do you really want them to walk in and see you looking at my ass?" Honey lemon's eyes shot open as she slipped back into reality. Feeling awkward, she practically ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Tadashi laughed to himself and shook his head.

"I love you too!" he called out to her. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Nothing had changed in the year that had passed. The clock on the stove told him that it was 8:47 A.M. He turned on the coffee maker and took two mugs down from the shelf when there was a knock on the door. He had hardly turned the knob when Hiro ran inside.

"Is everything okay? Did anything weird happen last night? Did eat breakfast already? Because I'm starving."

"Nice to see you too, knucklehead. Hey, Aunt Cass."

"Morning, Tadashi. Where's Honey Lemon?"

"She's in the shower. She should be out soon though. Come in." The three of them walked into the kitchen, Hiro at a faster pace, wasting no time ransacking the refrigerator. Cass sat down at the table and raised a brow at Tadashi, who was leaning against the counter.

"Have any trouble sleeping last night"

"Aunt Cass! Not here. Not now. Not ever." Tadashi's voice cracked as he spoke causing Hiro to take his head out of the fridge and look at him.

"Dude, she just asked you if you got any sleep. No need to be weird about it."

"Morning, everyone," chimed Honey Lemon as she walked into the kitchen. She had on a light green dress, which, unlike her other dresses, did not have a Peter Pan collar. She sat down next to Cass and put her hair up in a bun. "How was everything at the Lucky Cat last night?"

"Quiet. Except for Hiro and Wasabi's snoring."

"Since when do you snore?"

"Since you died, apparently."

"So who wants coffee?" Tadashi asked nervously.

"I'll take some," said Cass.

"Me too," added Hiro. Tadashi turned around and reached for two more mugs.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

"It's a recent thing and oh my God, dude! What happened to your back?!" Everyone froze.

_I have on a shirt, _he thought_. How could Hiro see through my shirt? Oh no. It's a white shirt. If one of the scratches had been deep enough to draw blood and scab over, it may have bled through and- _

"Nerd! Earth to nerd boy! You're back is bleeding!"

"Unbelievable."

"What is it?" asked Honey Lemon, playing along.

"One of my burn marks has been giving me problems. I guess it was too severe and didn't heal as fast as the others. It probably just cracked open when I reached up. I'm gonna go take care of it." He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom to put on the black shirt he was wearing the night before. When he got back, the rest of the group had joined his family. "Hey, guys."

"Hello lover boy," teased Wasabi. Fred, Gogo, and Cass chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" asked Hiro.

"Hey, Tadashi," said Fred. "I finally have a nickname for you."

"Oh no…."

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad…. Bone Yard."

"That's wrong on so many levels."

"I don't get it."

"Well, you see, Hiro. We thought that your brother was dead. Thus, bone yard, like graveyard. However! Bone yard is also slang used to either describe anticipated or talk about the aftermath of when two people have-"

"Fred!"

"Well if we're gonna call you that then we should explain it!"

"No one is calling me that!"

"Why?"

"HOLY CRAP! EWWW! TADASHI!" Tadashi looked at his little brother. The room got silent. Even Cass was starting to feel a bit awkward. Hiro looked as though he were going to be sick.

"Looks like the little guy pieced all the pieces together. Come on Hiro, let's go get some donuts to bring back." Wasabi took out his car keys and left the house with Hiro.

"Well," squeaked Cass. "Isn't this an exciting morning?"

"Unbelievable…."


End file.
